Cowboys Like Us
by StruckkByColfer
Summary: After the events of And the City of Light, Jake wants nothing more than to just escape the world for a little while. He plans a road trip, telling no one where he's going, so that he can spend some time alone with his thoughts. His plans are thrown for a loop, however, when he finds Cassandra waiting for him just as he's about to leave.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I know I should be working on Baby Blue Eyes, but this story just took over my head and demanded to be written. The title is from the George Strait song of the same name.**

* * *

Jacob Stone sighed as he finally closed his suitcase, zipping it up tight. One suitcase, it was all he needed. He travelled light, and if he realized he needed anything along the way then he'd pick it up during the trip.

He took one last glance around his apartment to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, or left anything turned on. Confident that he was all set to hit the road, Jake picked up his suitcase and headed out the door.

The glare from the sun hit his eyes as soon as Jake stepped outside. He kept a pair of sunglasses in his truck, but they weren't going to do him much good in that moment. Instead, he tugged down the brim of the ballcap he had thrown on that morning, having been too exhausted to bother styling his hair into its usual fauxhawk. Jake was an early riser and normally loved mornings. With everything that had been going on lately, however, he found himself completely drained and he had struggled to get out of bed so early on that particularly morning.

Jake began to walk down the front stoop, making his way towards his truck which he had parked along the curb. However, he soon realized that his truck wasn't the only thing there. There, leaning with her back against the bed of his pickup, was Cassandra Cillian. She was dressed in a black sweater with thin white stripes and a white collar, and a dark red skirt. Jake chuckled when he noticed that her tights were made to look like white cats. It was just so Cassandra. At least her black Converse sneakers looked practical.

" _Of course she's here."_ He thought to himself. She would never let him leave without making sure things were okay between them. It was sweet, really, but Jake wasn't exactly in the mood for sweet. He took a deep breath to mentally prepare himself for the conversation he knew he was about to have, and then briskly approached her, his eyes never quite meeting hers.

"What are you doin' here, Cassandra?" Stone asked a little too sharply. He winced, realizing how harsh he sounded. Jake didn't need to look at her to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Baird said you were going away for awhile," she answered quietly.

"That's the plan," he softened his voice, though he remained adamant.

"Where are you going?" Cassandra asked as Jake tossed his suitcase into the truck bed.

"Nope, no way. Sorry, Cass," Jake shook his head. "I ain't telling you that. If I do, you'll just use the back door to try and find me."

She didn't try and argue, which told Jake that his theory was right. Instead they stood in awkward silence for another minute before she spoke up again, her voice still quiet.

"Why aren't _you_ using the back door?"

"I need some time to think," Jake kicked at the ground. "Can't think of a better place to do that than the open road."

Cassandra nodded in understanding. "How long will you be gone for?"

"I don't know, Cass," he shrugged. He hadn't really given it much thought. He knew his destination was about a two or three day drive away, depending on how many stops he took. That meant he would likely be spending almost a week on the road, and he wasn't planning on dedicating that much time and effort into driving somewhere just for the day. He anticipated staying at least a week at his destination, maybe even longer.

It was then that Jake noticed there was another suitcase in the back of his truck. How long had that been sitting there?

"Uh, Cassandra? What the hell is that?" he gestured at the other bag.

"I was worried that you would say you weren't coming back," she hesitated to answer.

"Well, I am," Jake answered, annoyance creeping into his voice. This conversation was taking too long. He wanted nothing more than to just get on the road and get the hell out of there.

"When? she asked again.

"I told ya, Cassandra. I don't know."

Cassandra shook her head, visibly preparing herself to stand her ground. Jake could see that she was obviously out of her comfort zone.

"That's not good enough, Stone," she stated, her voice shaky though he could tell she was trying to stay strong. "I can't let you go if I'm not absolutely sure that you're coming back in the foreseeable future."

"So, what? You were planning to come with me?" Jake snapped.

"I need some kind of assurance that you're coming back," Cassandra said, slowly regaining her cool. "The only way I can see that happening is if I go, too."

"No way, Cassandra!" Jake shook his head firmly. "That ain't happening."

"Jake, you're hurting," Cassandra tried to reason with him. "And maybe right now you feel like you want to escape the world, run away from everything... _everyone_ who cares about you. I get that. Believe me, Jacob, I get that!" The use of both versions of his first name did not go unnoticed by Stone.

Cassandra hesitated before finishing her statement. "But sometimes what you want isn't what you need. Eventually you're going to realize that you've run too far, that there's no going back. No matter how much you might want to, you can't always go back."

Jake sighed, trying to see things her way. Cassandra looked close to tears and he realized that her little speech had probably hit closer to home than she intended it to. "And you think coming with me is going to prevent that?" he asked.

"I'll be your tether to the world," Cassandra forced a slight smile. "I'll make sure you don't completely lose sight of yourself."

Jake scratched the back of his head as he let Cassandra's words sink in. He really didn't want anyone tagging along with him, but he especially didn't want to be around Cassandra right now. He didn't know what it was exactly, but being around the redhead just made his whole body ache these days.

But he also knew that there was no arguing with Cassandra Cillian.

"Three days," he held up three fingers to emphasize his point. "It's going to take me about three days to get to my destination. I let you tag along for those three days, then if all's good we call Jenkins and have him set up the door to take you home. And when you go home, you _stay_ home. You don't use the door to come back for me. Deal?"

"And if everything isn't okay?" she asked skeptically.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Jake stated, though in his head he knew everything would be fine. There was no way he was letting Cassandra invade his entire trip.

Cassandra nodded and a wide smile slowly crept onto her face. "Deal!" she exclaimed before eagerly running to and climbing into the passenger seat of his truck.

Jake closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. What had he just agreed to? Shaking his head at himself, he opened his eyes and slowly made his way around to the driver's side before climbing into the truck himself. This was going to be a long three days.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry about Mabel," Cassandra said quietly. Jake flinched at the mention of their most recent mission and hoped Cassandra hadn't seen his reaction. If she did, she made no mention of it. They hadn't even left Portland yet and she was already getting on Jake's nerves.

"If you're gonna insist on tagging along then I'm going to have to lay down some ground rules," Stone insisted. "Rule one, no talking about Mabel or the Collins Falls case."

"But-" Cassandra tried to say something, but Jake cut her off.

"In fact, let's just keep talking to a minimum this entire trip," he added, and then looked over to see if she was going to protest again. She didn't. "Rule two, this is my trip so I pick the music."

This time Cassandra smiled as Jake reached forward to turn the radio on to the local country station he enjoyed listening to.

"Country, I should have guessed," she said with what sounded like a hint of affection, though Jake decided he must have misread her tone. "What's rule three?"

"There is no rule three."

"You can't just start a list like that and end at two, Stone," Cassandra insisted. "You need at least three items."

"I don't know why you're insisting on more rules when you're already breaking the first one," Jake sighed. "But fine. Rule three is that I reserve the right to alter any of the previously mentioned rules, or to create new ones whenever I see fit. Good?"

Cassandra smiled and nodded.

They drove through town in silence for a few minutes until Jake pulled up outside his favourite coffee shop. The coffee shop was close to the annex, and although it was a little out of his way on that particular morning, he wasn't someone who changed easily. He was willing to drive a few extra minutes if it meant being guaranteed a good cup of coffee.

"I'm getting a coffee, you want anything?" he asked Cassandra once he had parked.

"Tea with milk?" She phrased her answer like it was a question and reached for her purse to grab some change before Jake shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, I got it."

"Stone, you didn't even want me here. You don't have to pay for me, too."

"It's not that I didn't…" Jake started to argue the first point of her sentence before stopping himself. "It doesn't matter. It's just a tea. You can pay next time, okay?"

Cassandra nodded in agreement and put her purse down as Jake headed inside to order their drinks.

Adjusting to life in Portland hadn't been easy for Jacob. He was a simple country boy and had lived in the same place his entire life. The few times he left to work on oil rigs outside of his hometown, he had gone to towns not unlike his own.

Portland, however, wasn't a lazy, small town like he was used to. It was busy and full of energy. He had since grown accustomed to life outside of his small town and was even starting to love the quirkiness that Portland had to offer, but it hadn't been an easy adjustment for Jake.

The coffee shop was a particularly happy find for Jake. Shortly after moving to Portland he realized that, although the city was famous for it's coffee and donut shops, it wasn't easy to find an old fashioned coffee shop where he could order a simple cup of joe. There were plenty of places where he could go stand in line for an hour just to pay an exorbitant amount to get his caffeine fix, but who had time for that? This particular shop wasn't fancy, but their coffee was strong and cost nothing more than pocket change. It reminded him of the places back home, like a little bit of country in the middle of the city.

He placed his order with the girl working the counter. His usual large, black coffee to go, and a large tea with milk for Cassandra. He realized he hadn't asked her what size she wanted, but figured he couldn't go wrong with a large. She didn't have to drink the whole thing. After paying, he moved off to the side to wait for the drinks.

As he watched the staff make Cassandra's tea, he couldn't help but smile. The adjustment to Portland had probably been much easier on her. She had been living in the Big Apple after all, Portland probably felt more like a small town to her than it did to him. And she was as quirky as the city was, she probably fit right in. It occurred to Jake that he had never really talked to the redhead about things like that. They were together a lot, he probably spent more time with her than he did anyone else at the Library, but other than their conversation about his trust issues when they had finished the minotaur case, the two of them had never really talked about anything important.

He supposed that was his fault. He had never meant to close all lines of communication when he had told her that he didn't trust her. It was true, he liked to keep his life separated. Work was work and family was family. But that didn't mean he never wanted to have an actual conversation with Cassandra. She was more than just a colleague, she was his friend. Her showing up unannounced at his apartment that morning proved to him that she thought of him as more than just someone she worked with, as well. She was trying, always trying so desperately, to get through to him, but he was always shutting her down. He never even realized he kept doing that. Maybe this road trip would finally be his chance to let her in…

Jake was brought out of his thoughts by the barista handing him his drinks. He thanked the girl and then headed back to his truck, making a mental note to try and be a little more friendly from now on. Cassandra meant well, and even though having his trip invaded by the redhead wasn't what he had in mind when he planned his getaway, it didn't have to be so bad.

Cassandra had used her time alone in the truck to make a quick call to Baird so that the Guardian wouldn't worry about her when she didn't show up for work that day.

"What do you mean you're with Stone?"

"Just for a couple of days, Baird," Cassandra assured her. "He won't let me stay once he gets to wherever we're going."

"And where _are_ you going, exactly?" the Colonel asked.

"I'm not quite sure. He wouldn't tell me."

"So you're just blindly driving across the country to God knows where, and you don't have a problem with that?" Baird didn't sound too convinced that Cassandra had thought things through all that well.

"This is Stone we're talking about. He may not trust me, but I certainly trust him. He wouldn't have let me come if we were going anywhere dangerous."

On the other end of the line, Cassandra could hear Baird sigh. "I guess you're right. But still, be careful. And keep me in the loop. I'm worried about Stone, too. I want to know that he's okay."

"I will. I'd better go, Stone's on his way back. Talk to you later, Baird," Cassandra hung up just as Jake reached the truck.

Jake carefully balanced the cups, one on top of the other, so that he had a hand free to open his door, then passed Cassandra her tea before climbing into the truck. Though he didn't ask specifically, the look on his face showed that he was curious about Cassandra's phone call.

"I was just calling Baird," she explained. "Letting her know I'm with you and won't be back for a few days."

Jake nodded and didn't press for any further details. He went to turn the truck's engine on but paused with his hand over the key.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize about earlier," Jake wanted to get this conversation out of the way before they officially got started with their trip. "I was a little short with you, and there was no reason for that."

"It's okay, Jake," Cassandra assured him. "I'm sorry I crashed your road trip."

"You're just lookin' out for me. I'm not used to that. Normally it's me who takes care of others."

"Does this mean you're ready to talk about it?" Cassandra asked hesitantly.

"Cassie," Jake groaned and shook his head. "Listen, I promise, I will talk to someone about how I'm feeling. Just not now. It's too soon."

"Fair enough," Cassandra nodded.

Confident that the conversation was officially over, Jake turned the key and started up his truck. He pulled out onto the road, backtracking through town and heading in the direction towards his apartment.

"Stone, did you really drive us ten minutes out of the way just to get coffee?" Cassandra asked as they drove past Jake's street.

"What? It's good coffee."

Cassandra couldn't help but giggle. Of course Stone would insist on stopping at his regular coffee shop, even if it was out of the way. She imagined he had his own daily routines that were hard for him to break. She could only imagine what he was going to do for the next coffee break.

With the mood in the truck feeling much lighter than it had when they started out, Cassandra got herself comfortable and watched the city she had come to love disappear in the rearview mirror. She had no idea what was in store for the next few days, but she was most definitely looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently she liked Taylor Swift.

They had been driving for roughly an hour, mostly in silence just listening to the radio, and Jake had already learned something new about Cassandra. Not that he was all that surprised, Taylor Swift seemed right up Cassandra's alley, but he decided it still counted since he hadn't officially known anything about the redhead's taste in music until now.

She seemed to enjoy the majority of the songs the country station had been playing, actually, but it was when Taylor Swift would come on that Cassandra would gasp excitedly and turn the volume up a couple of notches. It had happened twice so far in that hour. Twice. What kind of country station played _two_ Taylor Swift songs in the same hour?

Jake didn't have anything against the female singer. Her songs were catchy and although he had never felt the need to download any of them onto his phone, he also never felt repulsed whenever they came on the radio. But he never fully understood that pop style of country, he preferred the more barebones style of country music. And he didn't understand the need to play her songs twice within the same hour.

Still, he couldn't help but smile at Cassandra's reaction. She seemed so happy, so carefree. Even after everything that had happened to them recently, she still maintained that innocence. Jake wished he could live life that simply.

The song ended and Cassandra turned the volume back down, bringing both of them back to reality. It was then Jake realized just how hungry he was. He hadn't felt like eating before he left, it was too early and his stomach hadn't woken up yet. He wondered if Cassandra had eaten.

"I'm starving, did you eat breakfast yet?" He asked her as he pulled onto the next exit.

"Nope," Cassandra shook her head. "I'm pretty hungry, too."

"Any requests?" Jake asked. He was off the I-84 now, and a sign on the side of the road told them that there was a town just a few miles down the road.

"I'm not picky," Cassandra assured him.

Jake reached the town a couple of minutes later and he found a diner that looked nice right on the main street. He parked the truck and the two of them got out and headed inside. A sign at the entrance encouraged customers to seat themselves, so Jake led Cassandra to a small booth in the back of the restaurant.

"No road trip is complete without at least one stop at a small town diner," Jake told Cassandra.

"Well I certainly want to get the full road trip experience. I've never been on one before."

"Really?" Jake questioned. "You've _never_ been on a road trip before?"

"Well, there was that trip to Slovakia we all took, but I'm not counting that one," Cassandra said with a giggle.

"No, that was definitely not your typical road trip experience," Jake chuckled. "Even before we were attacked by the ghost of a killer teenaged girl, nineteen hours in a car with Baird and Jones just doesn't add up to a fun trip."

The waitress appeared with menus for the pair, and also took their drink order. Cassandra ordered an orange juice while Jake ordered a coffee. When the waitress left to get their drinks, Cassandra raised an eyebrow at Jake from behind her menu.

"What?" he asked her.

"More coffee?" she smirked. "That one you had from the coffee shop was huge."

"I didn't sleep well last night, and I was up early," Jake explained. "I'm going to be needin' a lot of coffee if I plan on drivin' all day."

"I don't mind driving if you need a break," Cassandra suggested as she casually looked over the menu. "That is, if you trust me with your truck…" she froze, hoping that Jake hadn't picked up on her slip of the 'T' word. She hadn't meant to word herself quite like that. Jake, however, not only heard what Cassandra said, he also noticed her reaction.

"Cassandra, it's okay," Jake spoke softly to try and put her at ease. "I know what you meant, and of course I trust you to drive my truck."

Cassandra smiled slightly, and luckily the awkward turn the conversation had taken was interrupted by the return of their waitress. She placed the drinks down and took their orders. Like the gentleman that he always was, Jake let Cassandra go first. She ordered the blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon. Jake went for the largest breakfast on the menu, which included three eggs (he liked his over easy) bacon, sausage, whole wheat toast, and home fries. He hadn't been exaggerating when he had said that he was starving.

When the waitress had left to put their order in, Jake took a sip of his coffee and made a face.

"Not good?" Cassandra asked.

"It's not bad, I guess," Jake shrugged. "But it's not what I'm used to."

"That's what happens when you don't venture out to other coffee shops." Cassandra said with a smug smile.

They continued to make not quite awkward small talk until their food came, and then they both dived in, too busy eating to maintain a full conversation.

Jake got a kick out of watching Cassandra tackle her huge plate of pancakes, joking that it was almost as big as she was. He found himself both surprised and impressed when she had managed to eat the entire thing, as well as the bacon she had ordered with it. On top of that, she finished her plate before he had managed to finish his.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry," Jake said as he dipped some of his toast in his eggs.

Cassandra blushed. "Breakfast foods are some of my favourites."

"Same here," Jake agreed. "My mama used to cook us a big breakfast every mornin'. Usually it was something like bacon and eggs, but Sunday mornings were reserved for French toast."

"That sounds wonderful," Cassandra said wistfully.

"It was," Jake said, clearing his throat. It had occurred to him about halfway through his little story that he hadn't shared anything this personal with Cassandra in ages. The last time he had told her a story about his life before the Library had been Christmas, and even then he didn't consider Christmas Eve bar brawls to be all that personal.

"So, now that I'm tagging along with you, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Cassandra asked, thankfully changing the subject before Jake accidentally revealed another personal detail about his life.

"Nope," Jake shook his head, then took a bite of his toast.

"Why not?" Cassandra pouted. "I'm going to find out eventually."

"Eventually, yes," Jake agreed. "And then you'll be heading through the back door before you have a chance to ask any questions about the place I'm going to."

She looked like she wanted to say something about that, to argue her way into staying even longer. Jake noticed the way her mouth was twisting, something she did when she was trying so hard not to speak her mind. She must have thought better of it because when she did speak her tone was light and not argumentative.

"At least give me a hint?" she leaned in, her elbows resting on the table and her hands clasped together in the air. She twisted them playfully and gave Jake a look that he could never refuse.

"A hint?" he thought for a moment, trying to think of something he could say that would satisfy her, but not give away their destination. "Well, we should be in Idaho by this evening. We'll find a motel there to spend the night."

"Idaho? Is that where our destination is?" Cassandra asked. Jake shook his head, but refused to say anything more. She didn't push.

Jake finished up his breakfast and coffee (he had had one refill during their time at the diner, which amused Cassandra since he hadn't seemed that fond of the coffee when he first tried it) and the waitress brought out the cheque. Like the gentleman that he was, Jake reached for the bill, but Cassandra's quick hand snatched it off the table first.

"You did say I could pay next time," she taunted, pulling some bills out of her wallet.

"Yeah, I meant the next time we stopped for coffee, not the entire breakfast bill."

"You can pay for lunch," Cassandra shrugged. "I mean it, Stone. I'm not letting you pay my way this entire trip."

He sighed, but knew better than to argue with her. Instead he would just have to be quicker grabbing the bills in the future.

The two of them left the diner, eager to get back on the road now that their stomachs were full. As Jake pulled out of the parking lot and headed back towards the highway, Cassandra reached forward and turned the radio on again. She turned the volume up when she realized what song was currently playing, and Jake groaned inwardly as they approached the I-84 with Taylor Swift blasting through the speakers.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassandra knew that Stone hadn't been particularly happy that she had crashed his trip. She also knew that he never would have let her tag along if he didn't want her there on some level. And although he had started the day in a bad mood, he seemed to be making an effort now to make her feel welcome. She may have ruined her chances of ever having a deeper relationship with Jacob, but Cassandra held onto hope that by the end of this trip the basis of their friendship would be stronger than ever.

They stopped briefly, later on in the morning, at a gas station so that Jake could fill his tank, and they could both use the washroom. Cassandra was surprised when he asked her if she was still up to driving, and then tossed her his keys and hopped into the passenger seat. After telling her to just stay on the I-84, Jacob closed his eyes and presumably fell asleep.

Later on that day they stopped at another diner for a late lunch or early dinner, neither of them quite agreeing which meal it was that they were eating. Still, their banter was on the playful side and conversation was coming fairly easily. As she had promised earlier, Cassandra didn't put up a fight when Jake insisted on paying this time, and they departed the restaurant in good spirits. Jake, feeling more rested after his nap earlier, got back into the driver's seat and headed towards Idaho.

Cassandra stared out the window, fully engrossed in watching the world rush past them as Jake sped along on the I-84. The sun was only just beginning to set as they crossed over the state line from Oregon to Idaho, causing the world to turn a golden yellow. How was it that, even though she had discovered that magic was real and had helped save the world numerous times, this road trip was already becoming one of the most exciting adventures of her life?

She supposed it was because it was so normal. She had never had a normal adventure before. Get lost in a Labyrinth with a minotaur? Check. Fall victim to a magical book that turned her into Prince Charming? Check. Rescue Santa Claus? Check. But drive across the country, eat at diners, and sleep in motels? She had never experienced anything like that before.

But then again, it could also have been the man that she was with.

Cassandra wasn't as naive as some people seemed to think she was. She knew she had feelings for Stone, though she hadn't quite realized the true extent of her feelings until she saw him with Mabel. She wasn't exactly sure what had gone on between Jake and Mabel, but she could tell that the two of them had a connection that she and Stone just didn't have.

It was a realization that hurt more than she could ever imagine, but at the same time Cassandra was just happy that Jake had found a kindred spirit, even if it wasn't her. Seeing the pain he was in now that Mabel was gone was even more painful to Cassandra than realizing that she had ruined any chance she had at becoming that special person to Jake. If she couldn't be the one person he let into his heart, at the very least she could help him through this difficult time.

He had said he wasn't ready to talk about it, and on the one hand Cassandra respected that. She didn't want to push, especially since he had been making an effort to play nice for the entire trip so far. But at the same time, she was worried that if she didn't push just a little bit, he might not ever talk about it. Jake was a stubborn man who was set in his ways, but he had an emotional side to him as well. Cassandra had seen hints of that other Jacob shine through during rare times when he would slip and let his guard down. It never lasted long, but long enough for her to take notice. Losing someone you cared about was hard enough, but for someone like Jacob, someone with an artist's soul who already felt the weight of the world on his shoulders, something like this could just about do him in. Cassandra feared that after Mabel, Jake may have lost all hope of ever letting anyone in ever again.

She vowed not to let that happen. Jacob Stone was too precious to stay hidden away from the world. He deserved to be happy, to make someone happy. Even though she knew that someone couldn't be her.

Cassandra was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Stone watching her. He had one eye on the road, the other on her. It wasn't until she inadvertently let out a soft sigh that he felt inclined to speak up.

"Can I ask you something stupid?" he asked. She looked away from the window and nodded. "How the hell didja manage to pack all your stuff into just one suitcase? I grew up with sisters, I know how women usually travel."

Cassandra giggled. "I can't help but notice that you only packed one suitcase yourself. It's a little sexist to assume I should have packed more just because I'm a woman, wouldn't you say?"

"Fair enough," Stone nodded. "But still, you do seem to own a lot of clothes."

"True. But just because I _own_ a lot of stuff doesn't mean I _need_ it all. I'm a pretty efficient packer, Stone."

She wondered if he'd ask more, if he'd press for details on how she became so efficient in packing. She doubted he would, but if he did, she was prepared to share. Cassandra knew it wasn't fair to pry into Jake's life without offering something in return.

He didn't ask.

"Can I ask you something?" Cassandra spoke up finally, after she realized Jake wasn't going to continue their conversation.

"This isn't about Mabel, is it?" he sighed.

"No," Cassandra assured. Jake nodded and encouraged her to continue.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked hesitantly.

"I...uh...what?" Jake glanced over at Cassandra for a brief second. Not so long that he was distracted from his driving, but long enough that she saw his confusion.

"I saw the look you gave me when you saw me this morning," she diverted her eyes, remembering the glare he had inadvertently given her earlier. "I'm not stupid, Stone. I know you didn't really want me to come."

"You're here, aren't you?" he grumbled, not fully understanding what her point was.

"Exactly, Jake. I'm here. I was expecting you to put up more of a fight," Cassandra explained. "But you didn't. You let me tag along even though you wanted to be alone."

"Yeah, well, sometimes it's easier to just letcha win than to argue with you, Cassie," Jake was beginning to get annoyed again.

"Don't give me that. Don't put this all on me. You have every right to be upset, Jake. I was expecting that. But you're going out of your way to make me feel welcome on this trip and I don't understand why."

"I just... I don't know, Cassie. I like ya, I told you that," Jake retorted. "I thought we already cleared this up at the coffee shop this mornin'. Yeah, I may be in a bit of a bad mood right now, but that's not your fault. I sure as hell ain't gonna take it out on you!"

"But it _is_ my fault, Jake!" Cassandra quickly blinked away the tears that had formed before Jake had a chance to see them. "Don't you see? I'm the one who got the math wrong. I'm the reason Mabel's gone!"

"Dammit Cassie, this ain't your fault," Jake snapped. "And I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to talk about Mabel!"

"Why not? She obviously meant something to you, Jake. I don't mean to pry but-"

"Well you could have fooled me!" Jake cut her off.

Cassandra sighed, taking a moment to compose herself. "I just wish you'd talk about it. It's not healthy to keep everything bottled up like you tend to," she said softly.

"I _will_ talk about it, Cassandra. Just...now's not the time."

"Why not now? Is it because you'd rather not talk about it with me? Is it because you don't trust me? Is that it, Jacob?" Without meaning to, her words came out bitter. Cassandra knew it was her own fault she had lost Jake's trust, but the fact that she had lost it at all still hurt her more than she liked to admit.

"Cassie, I... dammit, Cass. I-" Jake wasn't sure what he was about to say when Cassandra cut him off.

"You _what_ , Jake?" Cassandra berated.

"I...I don't want to have this conversation right now," he insisted. His eyes were trained on the road ahead, and his knuckles were beginning to turn white from gripping the steering wheel too hard in an effort to maintain his cool. Jake was a quiet man most of the time, but he had learned long ago that he had inherited his daddy's temper. Over the years he had learned to control it, but sometimes it was harder to keep himself from going over the edge. He was starting to reach the boiling point and as a result, Jake was beginning to regret his decision to bring Cassandra along.

"You keep saying that. Why not now, Jake!?" Cassandra lashed out. "If it's not because of me then what is it? Is it because this time you can't just run away? Is it because you're stuck in this truck, on this highway, hours from home, forced to confront your feelings for once?"

Jake steered the truck onto the upcoming exit so quickly that Cassandra had to grab the handhold above her head to keep from toppling over. The vehicle that had been behind them honked as it continued along the highway, but Jake was too distracted to notice. As soon as he was safely off the highway, he pulled the truck over to the side of the road, turned off the engine, and got out, slamming the door behind him.

"Where are you going?" Cassandra called after him as she hopped out of the passenger side.

"I'm running away from this conversation," he yelled out, not even bothering to look behind him. "Apparently that's what I do!"

"Jacob Stone, you get back here!"

But he kept walking.

"Jake! Just stop, would you?" Cassandra called out desperately, but it did no good. "Where are you going to go, Jake?"

He paused for a second, but then continued walking away. It wasn't like him, and he knew that, but Jake wasn't thinking rationally. He just wanted to get away, even just for a few moments. He needed some time to calm down before he said anything he might later on regret.

"You can't just leave me here. It's starting to get dark!"

That did him in. Jake may have been angry. He may have wanted to get the hell away from Cassandra at that moment. But he certainly wasn't the kind of man who would abandon a woman on the side of the road like that. Especially in a strange state just as night was beginning to fall. If anything happened to Cassandra because of something he had done, Jake would never forgive himself. He sighed, and then slowly began to walk back to her.

"It's late, and it's been a long day," he said roughly once he had caught back up to Cassandra and his truck. "Can we just find a motel and call it a night?"

Cassandra nodded, but didn't say anything. As much as she wanted Jake to talk things out, she wasn't willing to risk another outburst like that. The two got back into the truck and continued down the road in silence, both hoping that they'd find a motel soon so that they could each have some alone time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Thank you so much for the support on this story so far. I'm so glad to hear people are enjoying it. I love hearing from you guys, so please don't be shy! Reviews make my day!**

* * *

Fortunately, Jake and Cassandra didn't have to drive for very long before they found a decent looking motel. It seemed clean and quiet, which was all they really needed. Nothing fancy, just a place to crash for the night. Jake parked outside the office and the pair silently got out of the truck and headed inside.

"Hi there," Jake said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. The girl working the desk didn't seem to notice, however, and graciously returned the smile. "Could we get a couple rooms for the night?"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. We only have one room left tonight," the girl apologized. "There's a librarian convention in town."

"Well that's ironic," Jake sighed. "At least tell me the room has two beds in it?"

"Yes, two doubles."

"Alright. Just give us a second," Jake gave another half hearted smile and then turned to Cassandra, who had been standing a few feet behind him. "There's only one room left, but it has two beds in it. What do you think?"

"Are you honestly so upset with me right now that you're even considering not sharing a room with me?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him. "It's only for the night, Stone. Who knows if we'll be able to find a couple rooms somewhere else."

Jake nodded but didn't say anything else. Instead, he turned his attention back to the receptionist and started filling out the paperwork needed to register as a guest. He then paid for the room and took the key, thanking the girl on his way out. Cassandra followed behind him, offering the receptionist a polite smile and a wave.

The room was your typical motel room. Two double beds, a TV, small fridge, and a bathroom. Jake offered Cassandra her choice of bed, but when she shrugged at him and said that she didn't care, he tossed his suitcase onto the nearest one.

"You can have the bathroom first, if you'd like," he spoke distantly, and didn't look at her. She nodded at him, but Jake was too busy pulling off his shoes to notice. He only knew she heard him because a second later he heard the bathroom door close.

Jake busied himself with the TV. He didn't watch much of it at home, unless there was a game on, but tonight he welcomed the distraction that the idiot box provided. After flipping through the channels he finally settled on an old rerun of Quantum Leap. As a boy, he had loved the show. As an adult who knew the truth about magic, he found it a little on the cheesy side, but it was exactly what he needed to help lighten his mood.

Cassandra emerged, fresh from the shower, a little while later. She had on purple, plaid pajama pants and a matching purple cami, with her hair pulled back into a messy bun. Jake was staring. He didn't even realize that he was until Cassandra glanced over and made eye contact with him, causing him to quickly divert his eyes. It wasn't that her clothes were necessarily revealing, but they certainly showed more skin that Cassandra was prone to. The only other time she had exposed her shoulders and collarbone was when she had been under the influence of the Apple, and Jake had been so concerned with comforting her at that time that he his brain hadn't even registered the half dressed state she had been in.

"Bathroom's yours if you want it," Cassandra said dryly as she made her way to the other bed.

Jake coughed awkwardly as he was brought back to reality, not quite sure what was going on inside his head at that moment. He tried to reassure himself that he had just been caught off guard, it wasn't everyday that you saw your coworker in her pajamas.

"Uh, thanks," he mumbled, offering Cassandra the TV remote.

She shook her head. "I think I'm just going to go to bed," she declined.

"It's only nine o'clock," Jake pointed out as he turned off the TV and set the remote down on the nightstand. Cassandra just shrugged. "Alright then."

Upon entering the small room, he couldn't help but notice how nice the bathroom smelled. What was it about girls' showers that made the entire room all warm and cozy? Jake was pretty sure that his own bathroom never smelled that nice after a shower.

But before he had a chance to chastise himself for even sort of thinking about Cassandra and the shower, Jake found himself having a major reality check when he came face to face with the items Cassandra had left on the bathroom counter. She had left out two different pill organizers, one for nighttime and one for daytime, as well as a separate prescription bottle that Stone was pretty sure was for her headaches.

Jake had never felt like a bigger jackass than he did in that moment. No wonder Cassandra was so eager to go to bed. He had probably triggered a headache back in the truck when he had been so short with her. How could he have been so careless?

Needing to clear his mind, Jake started the shower and stripped his clothes, stepping under the spray once he was sure the temperature was perfect. He closed his eyes and let the water hit his face for a moment, allowing himself to get lost in his thoughts.

You know what? Damn her. Jake opened his eyes, suddenly overcome with frustration again. How dare she! Why would she leave all those prescriptions out? Was she trying to get under his skin? Was this revenge for almost abandoning her at the side of the road? No, no that couldn't be it. As irritated as Jake was, he knew that wasn't Cassandra's style. She wasn't one for ulterior motives.

Had she left them out by accident? Maybe he wasn't meant to see all the meds Cassandra was taking. Oh, she would be so embarrassed if she knew that Jake had seen them. He was suddenly overwhelmed with pitiful thoughts again. Poor Cassandra…

But no, that couldn't be it. Cassandra had an eidetic memory. She wouldn't just forget to put her meds away. Jake sighed as he reached for the small bar of motel soap Cassandra had left out. Maybe this wasn't as big a deal to her as it was to him.

That was it. The bar of soap almost slipped out of Jake's hand as he came to the realization, and he scrambled to catch it before it hit the tub's floor. It wasn't a big deal to Cassandra because she dealt with this every single day of her life. She had tried to tell him in the past, but of course he had brushed her off because that's what he did.

" _I have a death sentence in my head and they offered me a cure so what was I supposed to do?"_

" _Because you made your bed! I didn't get a choice in mine so you don't get to judge me…"_

Cassandra Cillian had a brain tumor. Jake knew that, he had always known that. She had had the tumor for far longer than she had known him, it was a part of who she was. But if he had known it all this time, how come the realities of said tumor were only just sinking in now?

For a smart man, Jacob Stone sure could be stupid sometimes.

Jake braced himself against the front wall of the shower with one palm and punched the wall with his other fist. He couldn't believe it had never occurred to him just how much of Cassandra's life was affected by her tumor. It didn't just affect the parts of her that included him, it affected her entire life.

Jake stood like that for several minutes, not really wanting to leave the shower. When he couldn't bear to be left alone with his thoughts any longer, he finally turned the water off, wrapped a towel around his waist, and stepped out into the bathroom, carefully averting his eyes from the pill containers he couldn't bear to look at. He dried himself and dressed quickly, throwing on an old pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, and left the bathroom in a hurry.

Cassandra was fast asleep when Jake returned to the main room. Of course she was, those pills probably knocked her right out.

" _Poor Cassandra,"_ Jake thought again. He sighed, once again feeling awful about himself. Here he was dwelling on his own stupid problems, and sweet Cassie, who had actual, real problems, was once again more concerned about him than herself.

And what had he done to show his thanks? First he snapped at her, then he left her on the side of the road, and to top it all off, he gave her a headache that was probably far worse than any headache he had ever experienced. It had always bothered him to see Cassandra suffer, even just a little bit. He always went the extra mile to keep that from happening.

But when she was in pain because of him? That was something he just couldn't bear.

Jake sat down on the edge of his bed on the side closest to Cassandra. He took a deep breath as he watched her sleeping figure. She looked so at peace now.

"Cassandra?" he whispered, checking to see if she really was asleep. She didn't stir. "Cassie, I...I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinkin'. I should have known I'd make your head hurt back there in the truck. I feel awful."

He sighed, feeling kind of stupid for talking to her when she couldn't hear him. Still, it was easier than talking to her when she was awake.

"I just...I don't know what it is aboutcha, Cassie. I want to let you in, but my guard goes up and I end up hurtin' both of us," Jake rubbed his brow, then leaned in closer, elbows resting on his knees. "Sometimes I think it'd be better for both of us if I just wasn't around."

He paused, letting that thought sink in.

"I know that ain't gonna happen. The Library needs us both. Both of our skillsets are important. Not to mention, I'm too selfish to leave that place now, and I would never expect you to do so, either. Still, maybe bringing you along on this trip was a bad idea?"

He didn't want to do it. He wasn't that guy. Still though, leaving Cassandra behind would be different than ditching some other girl. She wouldn't actually be abandoned. She could easily call Jenkins and have him set up the back door for her to return home safely. Of course, she'd probably be pretty angry at Stone the next time she saw him, but he figured that would be a good thing. She should be mad at him, all he ever did was hurt her and he couldn't find a way to stop himself. Abandoning her at the motel might be just the perfect way to put some distance between the pair of them.

Jake yawned, his day's exhaustion finally catching up with him. It was still fairly early, but he was tired, and wanted to get up early. He figured if he set his alarm to wake him before the sun came up, he'd be up before Cassandra. Those meds probably held her under for quite awhile, after all. That would give him some time to think things through. And if he still thought leaving her behind was for the best after a few hours sleep, then he would head out first thing in the morning, before Cassandra woke up. If he was going to leave her, he wasn't brave enough to see the look on her face when she realized what was happening.

* * *

 **A/N - I have no idea what sort of medication, if any, Cassandra would be on. Just go with it. Anything to make Jake squirm. xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Thanks again to everyone who read the last chapter, especially those who left a review. Like I said, I love hearing from you guys. I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger. Well, not really, I'm evil like that. But I am sorry that poor Jake had to take so many slaps to the head lol! Hopefully he redeems himself this week.**

* * *

Cassandra woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone's alarm going off. She had been in such a hurry to go to bed, and hadn't been in the mood to talk much to Jake, that she hadn't thought to ask him what time they should be getting up. She had set her alarm for seven and figured if he wanted an even earlier start than that, he would simply wake her.

It was surprisingly quiet in the room, and Cassandra figured Jake must still be asleep. However, a quick glance over at his bed told that her he wasn't. Not only was he not asleep, but he had already made his bed. She couldn't help but smile slightly. Of course Jacob Stone was the kind of man who made his own bed in the morning, even when he was staying at a motel with a maid service.

Cassandra stretched, then got out of bed and started to gather her things. Jake must have been in the bathroom if he wasn't in bed. She would change in there once he was out.

But no, it was far too quiet. Cassandra wandered over to the bathroom and realized that the door wasn't even closed. Jake wasn't in there, he wasn't anywhere in the motel room.

Confused, Cassandra wandered over to the window and pulled the curtains slightly aside. Her eyes went wide when she looked out at the empty parking spot outside their room. Jake's truck was gone.

Suddenly feeling a little dizzy, Cassandra sat down on the foot of her bed, her chin resting in her hands, and her elbows propped up on her knees, trying to figure out what was going on. He wouldn't just leave her behind, would he? He couldn't have, Jake wasn't that kind of guy. Even if he was still angry at her, he would never just leave her.

But then again, it wasn't like she was stranded. She could easily call Jenkins and have him set up the back door somewhere nearby. Jake knew that. She'd hate to make that call, it would be so humiliating, but what choice did she have?

Just as the first tear fell, Cassandra was snapped from her thoughts by the sound of the door opening. She jumped, quickly wiping her eyes before her tears became obvious, and turned just in time to see Jake walk in carrying two coffee cups and a brown, paper bag.

"Oh good, you're up," he smiled at her, a genuine smile, the kind that caused his eyes to crinkle. The kind that she couldn't help but return, however hesitantly. He seemed more his usual self than he had the day before. His ballcap was gone, safely packed away in his suitcase, and he had actually combed and styled his hair that morning. He had on jeans and a light brown, plaid, button up shirt that hugged the muscles in his arms and didn't leave much to the imagination.

"I uh, I got bagels," he said, taking a seat next to Cassandra and holding out the bag. "We can stop somewhere if you'd rather get something else, but I just thought bagels would be-"

"Thank you," Cassandra cut him off and took the bag from him, grabbing herself a whole grain with cream cheese. "Bagels are perfect."

Jake beamed, then held out one of the coffee cups to her. "If I remember correctly, you take yours with milk and sugar, right?" She nodded, taking the cup. "Coffee's not bad. I found a really nice place just a couple blocks from here."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as high praise," Cassandra said, taking a sip. He wasn't wrong, it was good coffee.

They sat in awkward silence for a couple minutes as they both enjoyed their bagels and coffee. After she had taken the last bite of hers, Cassandra finally spoke up.

"I, uh...I thought you had left me behind," she stammered. "When I woke up and you weren't here, I thought you had gone off without me."

Jake coughed, caught off guard slightly by her admission. "Honestly? I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it," he admitted. "But I could never do that to you, Cassie. And I don't just mean abandon you in some motel in a strange state, either. I could never leave you on bad terms like that."

"I'm really sorry I pushed," Cassandra said softly. "You said you weren't ready to talk about it. I should have respected that."

"I can't say I blame you," Jake said, taking another sip of his coffee as an excuse to stall for time as he tried to find the right words. "I just...how can I expect you to understand when I never tell you what I'm feeling?"

Cassandra didn't speak, she didn't nod, she didn't even breathe. Stone was so close to letting her in, if only a tiny bit. She was afraid that if she reacted in any way she might scare him off, not unlike how a deer might be easily frightened off by a sudden sound or movement.

"I know I told you that I kept all this," he motioned to his head. "a secret for twenty years. And in the past few months, for the first time in those twenty years, I've let my guard down. On two separate occasions, and with two different people, I opened up my heart. And both those times ended in pain."

Cassandra looked down, not quite willing to meet his eyes. "Mabel never meant to hurt you," she whispered.

"No, I know. Mabel never meant to hurt me, she didn't have a choice," Jake hesitated. "And neither did you."

Cassandra looked up in shock.

"Cassie, I'm sorry for the way I've been treatin' you," Cassandra looked like she was about to interrupt but Jake held up a hand. "No, let me finish. If I don't get this off my chest now, I might not ever get up the courage to say it."

Cassandra backed off, once again silently allowing him to continue.

"You, uh...you left your prescriptions out last night and-"

"Oh, Stone, I'm sorry!" Cassandra finally interrupted. "I wasn't thinking. I'm just so used to leaving them out and-"

"No, it's fine, Cassandra," it was Jake's turn to interrupt. "I'm glad you did. Your tumor...I mean, I've always know you've had it. And I've always known that it affects you. But I...oh, there's no way I can say this without sounding like a complete ass. I've always thought of it in terms of how its effects on you affected me, if that makes any sense."

Cassandra looked a little confused, but she didn't look angry, which was a positive in Jake's mind. He tried to clarify himself.

"I mean, your tumor causes your hallucinations, and because of your hallucinations I like to make sure I'm always nearby so I can catch you if you fall. Or with your nosebleeds, I've taken to carrying a tissue in my pocket in case you need it. And, it's because of your tumor that you sold us out to..." Cassandra looked down, a little dejected. "Well, let's just say that I never blamed you specifically. I always just thought of it as one of the effects of your tumor."

"But I still did it, Jacob," Cassandra said softly.

"Not the point," Jake shut her down. He was done having that conversation. They had revisited it numerous times in the past, dancing around the actual problem in their relationship. "The point is, I never really considered exactly how your tumor affected _you_. How it affected your life. I don't know, it's not like I don't understand the medical side of things, because I kind of do. I think it's always just been easier for me _not_ to think about it."

"I can't say I blame you for that."

"Maybe not, but still. It's pretty selfish of me. This is something you have to deal with everyday and it has nothing to do with me."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, neither one quite sure what else to say until finally, Cassandra broke the silence.

"Tumor or no tumor, I still regret it," she turned, meeting Jake's eyes. "Not...not necessarily going behind your backs. I do regret that, but what I regret most is breaking your trust."

Jake opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the words. Cassandra took that in stride and continued talking.

"I can probably survive without you ever trusting me again. I'd hate that, but I'd understand," she turned away, not quite brave enough to hold his gaze for so long. "But being the reason you never let _anyone_ in. Jake, I could never live with that. I'm glad you found Mabel, Jacob. I just...please don't let what happened to her, and what happened with me, cause you to shut yourself off from the rest of the world again." She looked at him again. "Promise me?"

"Cassie, I..." Jake paused, willing the words to come to him. It wasn't that the promise was very hard to make. What was hard was remembering how the English language worked when Cassandra was staring at him with those big, blue eyes of hers. Had her eyes always been that blue? Why hadn't he noticed that before? And they looked so sad. Jake felt his heart wrench. How was it that someone like Cassandra even existed in his life? Those big, blue eyes so filled with sadness for him. She had so many bigger problems of her own in her life, and the one thing that would make her happy was simply for him to be happy. Yes, it was an easy promise to make. He reached out with the hand that wasn't holding his coffee and took her free hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Cassie, I do trust you," was all he said. He didn't need to promise her. His promise was confirmed in those simple words.

Tears began to form in Cassandra's eyes, but the smile on her face assured Jake that they were happy tears. A part of him wanted to reach out and wipe them away, but he didn't quite feel that was appropriate. Instead, he reached into his shirt pocket for the tissue he had told her he always kept on hand and offered it to her. She thanked him and took it.

"You uh, you should probably go get changed. We've got another long day of driving ahead of us so we should be heading out soon," Jake said a little awkwardly after a moment. Cassandra just nodded, then got up and headed into the bathroom with her clothes for the day.

She emerged a few minutes later wearing the same skirt she had on the previous day. This time, however, she had it paired with a white blouse and navy blue cardigan. Red and navy knee high, argyle socks completed the ensemble. She tossed her pyjamas into her suitcase, as well as her small toiletries bag, then looked up at Jake with an eager smile.

"Ready to go?" She asked with a grin, obviously in much better spirits than she had been earlier that morning.

Jake returned the smile and nodded. He opened the door, holding it open for Cassandra, and the two of them headed out to his truck, ready to start the second day of their adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Thanks again to everyone who has been following along with this story, especially those leaving reviews! This is the last chapter I have prewritten for this story. I have the entire thing mapped out in my head, and hopefully I'll be able to continue with weekly updates, but there's a slight possibility things might slow down a bit during some weeks. Hopefully this won't happen, though. usually when I say that, I get hit with a sudden need to write and get everything out in a timely fashion. Lol!**

* * *

They started the second day in much better spirits than they had ended the first. As a sign of good faith, Jake let Cassandra fiddle with the knobs on his radio, hoping to find a decent station now that his favourite had succumb to static.

"Doesn't this go against rule number two of this trip?" Cassandra asked suspiciously, though she eagerly toggled through the stations.

"Rule number two is that I pick the music," Jake reminded. "I still get final say, I'm just letting you do the grunt work."

"Mmm," Cassandra breathed as she changed the station passed a pop song she enjoyed. "So I'm guessing you still want a country station?"

"If you can find one," he hesitated before adding "I thought you liked country? You seemed to be enjoying it well enough yesterday."

"I do," she assured him. "I'm not complaining about your taste in music."

"What's with that look then?" he asked in a teasing tone. She looked very amused by the situation and he wasn't quite sure what to make of that.

"It's just...you don't change very easily, do you?" she asked, finally finding a country station and settling back in her seat.

Jacob actually laughed at that comment. "Cassandra, until recently I ain't been more than a tank of gas away from my childhood home. The fact that I'm stuck in my ways is no secret."

Cassandra smiled. "You're in a good mood today," she said affectionately.

The truth was, Jacob _was_ in a good mood, and the fact that he had cleared the air with Cassandra was only part of the reason.

"Do you remember that night after the…" he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, you and Jones invited me out with you guys and I turned you down?"

Cassandra nodded, and decided against pointing out that Jake was most definitely breaking one of his rules this time around. "You had something you had to do," was all she said.

"Yeah. Well that night I...I went to Paris," he was smiling, but only slightly.

"You went to Paris?" Cassandra asked in shock. "Just like that? On a whim?"

Jake nodded and motioned to the glove compartment. Cassandra opened it, immediately noticing what Jacob wanted to show her. Slowly she pulled out the assortment of old postcards and turned to him with a questioning glance.

"They were Mabel's," he explained. "She had them posted on a bulletin board in the records hall. Those were all the places she wanted to go."

"But she was stuck in Collins Falls," Cassandra said softly, suddenly feeling very sad for the other woman. "She never had a chance to go."

"Mabel and me, we had a lot in common," Jake continued. "We were both stuck. But she was stuck by circumstance. If Mabel could have taken off to Paris she would have done so in a heartbeat. With me, well, the only thing stopping me from getting out into the world was my own stupid self."

"Stone, you had your reasons for living the life you were living," Cassandra cut in. She didn't know his full story, but she knew enough.

"Maybe so, but it's still no excuse," he shook his head. "After what happened to Mabel and the rest of those people, I decided I was done sittin' back. Even now, even after Flynn and Baird found us and recruited us to the Library, most of the time I'm just sittin' in the annex looking through art portfolios. Anytime I get out into the world it's for a case, and then I'm too busy trying not to die to take in the scenery."

Cassandra giggled. "I don't know. Rome was pretty nice," she said wistfully. Jake looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, before we found the Apple and both of us turned evil."

"Yeah, I'll give you that. I did enjoy our time on the Vatican," he smiled at that memory. It had been a nice night. He vaguely remembered Flynn and Baird rambling on about something while he and Cassandra stood at the edge, looking out over the city. He was only half paying attention to the conversation going on behind him, having been too distracted by the lights of the city. Not to mention Cassandra had looked particularly gorgeous that night. There had been a warm breeze and the way it softly played with her hair had been…

 _Whoa_ , where had that come from? Jake shook his head, trying to shake the memory away. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him. Ever since the night previous he had been thinking of Cassandra in a whole new light. Luckily Cassandra spoke again, snapping him from his thoughts.

"So you went to Paris. How was it?"

"Honestly?" he asked. "Not like I expected it to be."

"Really? I always thought Paris would be so magical to visit," Cassandra said dreamily. "Though I guess it is easy to set your expectations too high when it comes to a city like that."

"It wasn't the city, really. Paris really is a magical place," Jake insisted.

"Then what was it?"

"It was…" Jake sighed. "It was lonely is what it was. Paris isn't somewhere you should visit on your own. Not under those circumstances at least."

Cassandra nodded, but didn't say anything further.

"I know I didn't act like it at first, but I'm actually glad you're here, Cassie."

"Really?" she smiled at him.

"Yes, really," he smiled back. "And that's partly why I'm in a good mood today. You know where we're headed?"

Cassandra thought for a moment before speaking. "Well, we're heading southeast. Assuming we're sticking to the I-84 then we should be in Utah before too long." Jake's proud grin told her that she had guessed correctly. "Seriously, Stone? All this secretiveness for _Utah_?"

"What? No! No," Jake chuckled. "We're driving through Utah, yes, but that's not where we're headed. We probably won't reach our destination until tomorrow evening."

"So what's so special about Utah?" Cassandra asked curiously.

"We'll be driving right through Salt Lake City. I've been wanting to check out The Cathedral of the Madeleine for ages!" He sounded as excited about the cathedral as Cassandra had been to meet Santa Claus, and she couldn't help but grin at him.

"Is that why you're in a good mood, then?" she asked. "Because you're finally going to get to see the cathedral?"

"Yeah, and because you're here," he said softly. "I'm done hiding away in the annex, and I'm done taking off by myself in the middle of the night. I want to see the world, Cassandra, and I want my friends to see it with me."

Cassandra beamed. There were no words she could think of that could possibly add to the conversation, so instead she let her smile do the talking. Though she didn't dare say anything out loud, she was silently grateful that she had pushed the night before. He had done a lot thinking since their argument, and Cassandra was sure that something she had said must have gotten through to him.

* * *

They arrived in Salt Lake City around lunch time. Stone was eager to visit The Cathedral of the Madeleine straight away, but Cassandra suggested that they have something to eat first. Jake was all set to (playfully) remind Cassandra that this was supposed to be _his_ trip, and that he was the one in charge of all decisions, when his stomach growled, giving away his own hunger.

"Yeah, okay. I guess we could eat first," Jake said sheepishly as Cassandra smirked at him. He parked the truck in a public lot and the two settled in for lunch on the patio of a nearby cafe.

They were in the middle of their meal when Jake's phone buzzed. He grimaced when he saw the caller ID. The words "THE THIEF" lit up his screen, letting him know that it was Jones on the other end. Jake didn't want to answer it, but he figured he should, just in case it was an emergency.

"Yeah Jones?" he asked when he picked up.

"And a good day to you, too, Stone," the overly chipper voice on the other end said.

"Did you call for a reason, or did you just want to bug me?" Jake grumbled. "I thought gettin' out of town would make that more difficult for you, but apparently not."

"I'll have you know that Baird told me to call and see how Cassandra's doing," the thief replied smugly.

"Are you sure she didn't mean for you to call Cassandra and ask her directly?"

"Hmm, I suppose that would have made more sense. Baird didn't specify, and I didn't ask."

Jake briefly closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he willed himself to have enough patience to get through the phone call. "Why didn't Baird call herself?"

"Flynn dropped by unexpectedly," Stone could practically hear the thief rolling his eyes. "Our beloved colonel said something about the two of them going out for a business lunch to discuss important Library business or something like that."

"Do they really think we're that clueless?" Jake chuckled.

"She's not the only one," Jones smirked. "So how was your night with Cassandra?"

"Wait, what?" Jake asked, caught slightly off guard.

"You heard me. You guys share a bed, or just a room?" Jones teased.

"We did not share a…" Jake's face went red and he turned away slightly so that Cassandra couldn't see. "There were two beds, okay. And we shared a room only because we had to."

"Oh man, I was only teasing you! I can't believe I was right!" Jones was laughing on the other end. "Seriously, mate. That must have been so awkward for you guys."

"Wh...no," Jake stumbled through his words. He spoke in a hushed tone, hoping Cassandra couldn't tell what the conversation was about. "Why would it have been awkward?"

"Seriously? I've seen the way you look at her, and don't tell me you didn't notice how she was acting the entire time you were running around with Mabel."

Jake's face went even redder if that were even possible. He cast a quick glance at Cassandra, who was too busy eating her salad to notice, then looked away again. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said in a forced whisper.

"Oh Stone," Jones chuckled. "Seriously, You are so, totally clueless if you can't see what's right in front of you. No wonder you're twice my age and still single."

"I am _not_ twice your age!" Jake snapped.

"And out of everything I just said, _that's_ the point you felt the need to correct?" Jones replied smugly. "Give Cassandra my best." And with that, the thief hung up.

Jake was left holding his phone, his mouth agape, for several seconds before his brain caught up to him. He coughed as he set his phone down and turned back to Cassandra.

"Uh...Jones says 'hi'," he mumbled.

Cassandra just smiled at Jake knowingly. "You shouldn't let him get to you like that."

"I'm sorry?" Jake asked, confused.

"Jones. I don't know what he said to you, but you know he's just trying to get a rise out of you," she shrugged. "Just ignore him."

"Oh, yeah," Jake nodded, his face falling. He quickly grabbed his water glass, hoping Cassandra wouldn't notice his change in expression. She was right, of course. Jones did love teasing him. Of course the things he had said weren't true. But for a brief second Jake had allowed his brain to go there. He had thought back to how Cassandra had been acting during the Collins Falls case. At the time he had been too distracted to notice her behaviour, but in retrospect it almost seemed like she was...jealous.

But no. Of course that wasn't the case. Cassandra had just said so herself, Jones was simply trying to tease Stone. Still, that moment when Jake had allowed himself to think otherwise, however brief it may have been, was more than enough to make him realize. Cassandra may not think of him as anything more than a friend, but Jake's feelings for the redhead went much deeper than that. He nearly choked on his water when the realization hit him.

Jacob was falling for Cassandra.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - So sorry for the delay, everyone! I'm hoping that things start getting back on track with this story again. How great were those new episodes, though!?**

* * *

They stood side by side, outside the Cathedral of the Madeleine, in silence as they stared at the gorgeous building in front of them. Cassandra could definitely appreciate the beauty of the cathedral, but she wasn't in awe like the man beside her seemed to be. His light blue eyes were filled with wonder, and his mouth was open in a wide, childlike grin. Cassandra would be lying if she said she didn't find it adorable.

They unfortunately didn't have as much time to explore and take in the sights as Jake would have liked. He had a schedule to keep to, and as much as he wanted to stay at the cathedral, he was anxious to get to his destination. Still, they had a little time, and Stone was glad to see that Cassandra seemed to be enjoying herself as well.

They were on their way out, headed back to the spot where Jake had parked his truck when Cassandra stopped. She placed her hand gently on Jacob's arm, causing him to stop as well. He looked at her questioningly, but clued in when he saw her reach for her phone and turn on the camera.

"Cassandra," he rolled his eyes and all but whined, but the smile on his face told her that he didn't really mind posing for a picture.

"Smile," was all she said, as Cassandra leaned in close to Stone, holding her phone out in front of them. She snapped the picture, but frowned when she looked at it. "You can't even see the cathedral behind us."

"That's okay," Jake tried to reassure her. "We know it's there. It's still a nice memory."

"Maybe we can get someone else to take our picture?" Cassandra thought aloud, scanning the area for a passerbyer.

"Awe, Cass, there ain't no need for…" Jake started to say, but his words were falling on deaf ears as Cassandra soon spotted someone walking by.

"Like that guy!" she exclaimed, running off.

"Cassandra, no," Jake followed after at a slower pace. There was really no need to pester a perfect stranger just for a picture. Especially not…

Jake had just caught up to Cassandra, who was chatting up the stranger. The rather tall stranger, who was certainly looking well kept in a grey sweater and leather jacket, and who looked rather successful with a briefcase in his hand. His dark hair was combed back rather handsomely, much more controlled than Stone's hairstyle, and his green eyes were certainly looking at Cassandra a little too closely. Jake did not like this guy one bit.

"Oh, Jake!" Cassandra suddenly noticed he had arrived. "This is Gregory. He said he'd take our picture for us."

Jake forced a smile. "That's real nice of you, but really, it's not necessary." He turned to Cassandra. "Really Cass, it's fine. We should get going."

"I honestly don't mind," Gregory insisted, revealing a British accent that Jake decided had to be fake. It sounded too perfect to be a real accent.

"Come on, Jake," Cassandra said, handing Gregory her phone and turning back towards the cathedral. "It'll only take a second."

Just as they got into position and Gregory held up the phone, Jake reached out and put his arm around Cassandra's waist, pulling them closer together. Her body stiffened for a split second, surprised by Jake's action (and to be honest, he was pretty surprised himself), but she relaxed relatively quickly and they both smiled as their picture was taken. As soon as Gregory was done snapping a couple shots, Cassandra pulled away from Jake's grasp and went to get her phone back.

Jake followed a few paces behind, not really all that anxious to get back to talking to Gregory. Even thinking about him caused Jake to intuitively roll his eyes in annoyance. Who did this guy think he was? He and Cassandra had been having a nice afternoon, just the two of them, finally putting their problems behind them. And then this guy shows up and practically forces his presence on them.

Jake was closer now, and he could see Cassandra was obviously miserable talking to this guy. He couldn't quite make out what Gregory was saying in that pretentious and oh so fake British accent of his, but whatever it was, Cassandra was definitely uncomfortable. Sure she was smiling, and Jake was pretty sure he just heard her giggle, but it was all just an act. She was just being polite, that's what his Cassie did.

Jake paused for a brief second, wondering when he had started referring to her as "his" Cassie. But he shook the thought out of his head and closed in the last few steps when he noticed Gregory place a hand on Cassandra's shoulder.

"Hey, Cassie, we should be hittin' the road now," he tried to speak light heartedly as he approached them, though his voice came out slightly strained.

"Oh, okay then," Cassandra sounded a little dejected. "Gregory was just telling me about his work. Did you know he's a history professor at the local college?"

"Ain't that somethin'?" Jake said sarcastically.

"And he as a passion for art," Cassandra went on. "A few of his paintings are on display in a gallery downtown."

"Great."

"Cassandra says you're an art historian," Gregory spoke up. "That must be quite interesting."

Jacob stared at Gregory for a couple seconds longer than socially appropriate, his face studying the other man carefully, before answering. He didn't mean for it to happen, but he responded in a British accent of his own. "Quite," was all he said.

Cassandra gave Jake a sideways glanced, a little confused by his behaviour. Gregory just eyed him knowingly.

"I suppose I should let you two get on your way," he nodded politely at Jake, and smiled at Cassandra. "You don't want to keep your man waiting, Cassie."

"Oh, we're not…" Cassandra started to correct him, a little surprised that anyone would mistake them for a couple, but Jake cut her off.

"Yes, we've got a long drive ahead of us," Jake spoke all too quickly, a smile suddenly crossing his face. "So nice to meet ya, Greg."

He turned to leave, taking Cassandra by the arm and dragging her with him. Cassandra turned in his grasp, flashed Gregory an apologetic smile, and waved with her free hand.

"Jacob, what the hell?" she asked after Jake had dragged her a sufficient distance away. She didn't sound angry or even annoyed, just simply confused.

He stopped and released her arm. "What?" he asked, completely unaware of what he had just done.

"What's gotten into you?" Cassandra asked. "I've never seen you act so rude before."

"What? If anyone was rude it was that guy…" Jake nodded in the direction they had just come from. "Gregory." He mimicked the other man's accent again.

"Gregory was nothing but polite," Cassandra insisted. "What happened? I thought we were having a good time together?"

"We were," Jake said, his tone suddenly softening when he realized Cassandra was having just as good a time as he had been having before Gregory showed up. "We are. It's just...look, I'm sorry, alright? I don't know what came over me. Something about that guy just rubbed me the wrong way is all. Can we just put this behind us?"

Cassandra nodded, glad to see the more pleasant side of Jacob showing up again. She didn't say anything right away, but once they started heading in the direction of Jake's truck again she skipped a couple feet ahead so that she was walking backwards in front of him, a wide grin on her face.

"Hey, can I drive next?" she asked giddily.

"Uh…" he had fished the keys out of his pocket and was holding them hesitantly. It wasn't that he didn't want Cassandra to drive. She had driven the previous day just fine. Or, he assumed it had gone fine, he had been asleep most of the time. Mostly he had just been caught off guard this time around. Although he had asked Cassandra if they could put the whole Gregory situation behind them, his head was still thinking about it. He had barely registered Cassandra's request to drive.

That didn't seem to stop her, however. Before he even knew what had happened, Cassandra had snatched the keys out of his hand and was dangling them out in front of him, a proud smirk on her face.

"Please?" she asked, stretching out the 'e' sound to make the word sound simultaneously longer and cuter. Jake really had no choice.

"Yeah, alright," he said with a chuckle. "You can drive."

Cassandra squealed excitedly and turned back around, walking excitedly to the driver's side of Jacob's truck. He had to quicken his own pace just to keep up with her.

His attention was focused on doing up his seat belt when Cassandra started up the truck. With her attention on the street, she noticed the person walking by before Jake did.

"Oh hey, there's Gregory!" she exclaimed excitedly as she rolled down her window. "Hey, Gregory!" she called out as she waved. They had just pulled out onto the street, so all she could do was call out and exchange a wave with the man, but it was enough to irritate Jake. He gritted his teeth and forced a smile, but the inside of his head was already being flooded with the irritation he had felt just a few minutes earlier.

It was going to be a long day after all, Jake could sense it.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - I'm so glad people are enjoying this story. I love hearing from you, so please leave a review. It'll make my day!**

* * *

"Cassie, slow down, wouldja?" Jake growled from the passenger seat.

Cassandra glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Stone, I'm going the limit."

"So? Just because that's the maximum you can legally drive doesn't mean you actually have to go that fast. Just slow down," he insisted.

"People are already passing me as it is!" Cassandra countered, once again confused by Jacob's odd behaviour.

"That's their problem," Jake argued.

"What's with you?" Cassandra asked, still confused. "Yesterday you had no problem with my driving."

"I was asleep yesterday."

"Exactly! If you weren't so comfortable with my driving then I don't think you would have fallen asleep." Cassandra sighed, but she slowed down just slightly. She wasn't looking for a fight.

Neither of them said anything for several minutes, but finally Jake broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Cass. I know I keep sayin' that today, but really, I am," he shrugged. "I just got a lot on my mind today is all. If I'm an ass to you, I need you to know it's not your fault." He spoke earnestly, his voice full of emotion.

"It's okay, Stone. I get it," she glanced over at him briefly.

"No, I don't think you do," he spoke softly.

Cassandra looked slightly hurt, though she hid it well, her eyes focused on the road directly in front of her.

He hadn't actually meant to say that out loud, and he couldn't blame her for feeling insulted. Jake realized in an instant how hurtful his words had sounded. But he was right. She didn't get it.

Cassandra likely thought Jake's mind was still on Mabel, and on all the emotions that losing her had brought on. And that wasn't entirely wrong. He was still thinking about her, about the life she would never get to live and about how he would never get the chance to truly know her. But those thoughts had been pushed to the back of Jacob's mind. It was the redhead in the seat next to him that occupied his brain today.

During his conversation with Jones earlier, Jake had opened up his mind for the briefest of moments to what it might be like to let Cassandra in like that. She had shot him down almost immediately, without even realizing what she had done, but by that point it was too late. Jake had allowed his mind to go there and now he was having trouble getting those thoughts out of his head.

Maybe Jones wasn't just teasing him for once? The kid was pretty perceptive, and he and Cassandra had a pretty solid friendship. If that had been jealousy she was exhibiting in Collins Falls, Jones would have picked up on it. It was a possibility, and Jake found himself clinging to it with a glimmer of hope.

They didn't speak much during their drive, both of them deep in thought. Cassandra drove for a couple hours, until they pulled into a rest stop after crossing the border into Wyoming. They took a short break, Jake filled his truck's tank while Cassandra ran into the little store to stock up on bottled water and snacks. When it was time to hit the road again, Jake got behind the wheel.

It was after dark when they reached Cheyenne, and they both decided it best to stop there for the night. However, on their search for a motel, a country western bar caught Jake's attention and he suddenly realized just how badly he was in need of a drink.

"It's still pretty early. Whatdya say we get a drink before calling it a night?" he asked, already turning into the parking lot. Cassandra agreed, and the two of them headed inside.

It was a place similar to Duke's and as soon as they walked through the front doors Jake felt at home. Cassandra, however, looked a little unsure.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked her as they walked a little further into the building. She walked hesitantly behind him, her arms folded across her chest.

"I just feel a little out of place. I think it might be my outfit, everyone is staring," she whispered.

Jake took a quick glance around before turning his attention back to Cassandra. He chuckled. People _were_ staring, but it certainly wasn't because she didn't belong there.

"You look just fine, darlin'. Better than fine," he added that second part on reflex, and prayed she wouldn't pick up on it. "That ain't why people are staring."

Cassandra didn't say anything, though she blushed and smiled softly. For a moment they shared a lingered stare, neither quite sure what to say next, until finally Jake found his voice again and suggested that they buy their drinks. They ordered a couple beers from the bar, then headed to a table.

"So," Cassandra started, trying to find a topic. "Wyoming? You still not planning on telling me where we're headed?"

Jake took a swig of his beer. "Nope."

"Can I guess?" Cassandra asked, her voice a little on the playful side.

Jacob sighed. He didn't really want to play this game. Cassandra wasn't stupid, she would easily guess where they were headed. At the very least, she would guess the state. But when she used that tone, when she looked so excited, there was no way he could say no.

"Sure, darlin'," he said with a smile and small nod. "If you guess correctly, then I'll tell ya."

Cassandra beamed, then started thinking. "Well, we're headed east. Southeast for the most part, though we spent most of today driving north…" Jake took a long sip of his beer while Cassandra continued to think out loud. There was no way she wasn't going to guess correctly. "And we still have an entire day's worth of driving ahead of us. If we keep heading southeast then that should put us in Oklahoma tomorrow evening…" she hesitated when she realized what she had just said. "Jacob? Are we...are you going home?"

Jake nodded, though he didn't say anything.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry," Cassandra confessed. "I should have realized this sooner. I never should have forced myself onto this trip. I'm such an idiot." She clutched her beer bottle, which still rest on the table in front of her, tightly in one hand, her other hand resting flat on the table. She cast her eyes down, not quite able to meet Stone's gaze.

"Cassie, hey. It's okay," Jake said gently, trying to encourage her to look up. When she didn't, he reached forward and placed his hand on the one she had on the table. That caught her attention, and she lifted her head just slightly. She was looking at him now, though she had yet to meet his eyes. "Remember what I told you earlier today? I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you insisted on tagging along. I wouldn't have told you that if it weren't true, Cassie. Don't you dare go regrettin' your decision to come, because I sure as hell am glad you did."

She still hadn't met his eyes, but a small smile crept onto Cassandra's face and Jake couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at being the one who helped put it there. He adjusted the hand that was resting on top of hers, entwining their fingers and giving hers a slight squeeze. A little startled by the change in contact, Cassandra finally met Jake's eye, her smile a little bigger this time.

"I'm still sorry," she shrugged.

"I know ya are, darlin'. But I'm not," he said with an encouraging smile of his own. "I'm not the least bit sorry you came along."

They sat like that for a few seconds longer, neither one of them wanting to be the first to move their hand away. It was Jake who finally made the first move.

"I uh...I'm gonna go get another beer. You want anything?"

"I'll just have a water, thanks," Cassandra said, figuring one of them should be clear headed enough to drive them to a motel afterwards.

When Jake returned a moment later he found another girl had slid into his seat. In a previous life, this would have been the kind of girl Jake would have taken home with him. Or at least tried to, his attempts weren't _always_ successful. She appeared to be a country girl, wearing jeans and cowboy boots, and she had left the top few buttons on her plaid blouse unbuttoned, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her long brown hair was left loose and she wore a cowboy hat on the top of her head. However, Jake barely even noticed the other girl. He was still stuck on the redhead she was talking to.

She and Cassandra seemed to be in the middle of discussing something interesting. He held back so that he wouldn't interrupt them, taking a few sips of his beer as he watched their interaction. After a minute, the brunette leaned across the table to scribble something onto Cassandra's napkin, and then left to rejoin her own friends. Jake finally approached, took his seat and handed Cassandra her water.

"What was that about?" he asked, taking another long swig from his bottle.

"Oh, just some local girl. She seemed really nice," Cassandra explained genuinely. "I told her I was just passing through with a friend, and she said if I'm ever in the area again I should get in touch with her and she'll show me the sights. Left me her number and everything," she said with a small laugh, gesturing at the napkin.

Jake was dumbfounded, not sure what to think. On the one hand, he felt his jealousy start to resurface. At least, he was pretty sure that's what that feeling was. He hadn't quite recognized it earlier in the day when Gregory had been flirting with Cassandra. Or maybe he had, but had been in denial about the whole thing. Whatever it was, he was feeling it again.

But then there was that other feeling; the one that was a bit more primal and filled his head with thoughts that he quickly tried to shake away. Tried being the key word. When that failed, he quickly chugged what was left in his bottle. He needed to change the subject, but for some reason words were failing him.

Cassandra certainly wasn't helping. She sat expectantly across from him, as if waiting for him to speak. Her blue eyes watched him carefully and her fingers were absent mindedly playing with the napkin. He knew he needed to say something. Anything. The silence was growing increasingly awkward as Jake fought desperately to regain control over his brain and will himself to speak. Finally, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth, saying the first thing that came to him.

"Do you wanna dance?"

Well shit, that's not what he meant to say. Not at all! What if she said no? He was only just beginning to grow used to these feelings he had for Cassandra, he wasn't prepared to have her reject him so soon.

But then again, what if she said yes? And why did that possibility scare him even more than if she turned him down?

To his horror, Cassandra nodded; a surprised, but pleased smile on her face. Before Jake knew what was happening, the two of them were walking to the dance floor. The song that was playing was a little on the slow side, and for a moment they just stood there, awkwardly staring at each other, not quite sure what to do. After a moment they both chuckled at themselves and took a step closer.

"I uh...it's just dancin', right? Not like we haven't done this before," Jake laughed nervously. "Or at least I have...uh, I'm sure you…"

"Right, just dancing," Cassandra agreed, cutting off his stammering. She brought her hands up and wrapped them loosely around Jake's neck. Her palms resting flat just behind his shoulders. Jake hesitantly placed his hands on her waist, not quite confident enough to wrap his arms around her. For the first minute or so they didn't make eye contact as they awkwardly swayed in time to the music, but they soon started to feel a little more comfortable in the other's embrace.

After the first song ended they finally allowed their eyes to meet, both letting out a slight, uneasy laugh. Then in an unspoken agreement, they moved even closer; Cassandra sliding her arms fully around his neck, and Jacob wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. It felt right, and as the music went on they grew even more comfortable with each other. Jake closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of Cassandra's fingers on his neck and the softness of her sweater in his own hands. He breathed deep, taking in the smell of her hair, wanting to remember every last detail of this moment. He didn't know if or when he would have another chance to be this close to her.

He opened his eyes when he felt Cassandra pull back just slightly. She wasn't breaking away, she was just pulling back enough to look up at him. Her eyes were soft and curious, and Jake felt his heart clench under the feel of her gaze.

"Jacob?" she asked softly. "What did you mean when we first got here? When everyone was staring at me, and you said it wasn't because of my outfit."

Jake knew there was no way he could lie to her. Not when he was holding her in his arms, and not when she was looking up at him with those sweet, blue eyes of hers. He knew at that moment that he was in too deep.

"Because, you're new," he started, his voice low and hoarse. "Guys around here get used to the same girls night after night. When someone new comes in, someone as beautiful as you, they're gonna stare."

Cassandra smiled bashfully. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Jacob nodded, not trusting his voice. He swallowed nervously as he tried to regain his composure. "Cassandra, I've devoted my life to studying some of the most beautiful art pieces in the world. I have a passion for architecture and in my spare time read up on some of history's most elegant designs. We spent our afternoon exploring one of those places, seeing it up close and in person. None of those things holds a candle to you, Cassie. I'd have to be blind not to notice how beautiful you are."

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, the smile on her face widening as Jake continued to speak.

"This trip has given me a lot of time to think. And not just about Mabel and the Collins Falls case. I barely even thought about all that since we left, actually. Mostly I've been thinkin' about you," he studied her face carefully before continuing. Her expression was nothing but encouraging. "And I think maybe...possibly...I think I might be…"

Suddenly the song they were dancing to ended and a faster one started up. Jake and Cassandra instantly released the other from their grasp, putting a little bit of distance between each other. Cassandra was still watching him, waiting for Jake to finish his thought.

"It's uh, it's getting late. We should probably find a motel."

"Yeah...okay," Cassandra agreed softly. She looked a little disappointed, but she didn't say anything further.

Inside Jake was kicking himself, though he wasn't quite sure what for. On the one hand, things had gotten way too emotional a moment ago. He had almost confessed his feelings for Cassandra, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to do that yet. On the other hand, judging from the look on her face, she seemed to know what he was trying to say, and didn't seem to protest. If anything, she almost looked upset when he didn't say anything. What if it was too late now? The mood was ruined, at least for now. What if another opportunity like this never came up?

Jake sighed as they headed out to the parking lot. Somehow he had managed to screw up every last second of this trip. There was still one more day left, however, and he vowed to make sure it went as smoothly as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Thanks again for all the reviews, faves, and follows! It makes me so happy that people are enjoying this story.**

* * *

Jacob closed his book and sighed. Apparently he wasn't going to be catching up on his reading that night, his mind was just too busy. He set the book down on the bedside table and finally gave in to the thoughts that he had been doing his best to avoid since they left the bar.

Cassandra had driven them to a nearby Super 8 where they were able to get two rooms for the night. Jake had been relieved at first that this time around they would each have their own room, but now that he was alone, he found himself missing the company.

He reminded himself that this was what he wanted. This entire trip was supposed to be a chance for him to get away from everything and everyone. He was supposed to be clearing his head, not finding new things to stress about.

But dammit if that redhead didn't get under his skin. Now every time he allowed himself a half second to think, the only thing that filled his mind was Cassandra. The way she smiled at him when she thought he wasn't looking, the way her entire body lit up with excitement at some of the simplest things, the way her hair smelled when he held her close earlier that evening…

This was not the kind of revelation Jake had in mind when he started this trip. Things were already so complicated between him and Cassandra, he didn't need to add this to the mix.

But Jake's mind drifted back to when they were dancing earlier, and a smile crossed his face. There was no way he could deny his feelings, and he wasn't so sure he wanted to. Despite the complex nature of their relationship, Jake couldn't remember the last time he was as happy as he was holding Cassandra in his arms that night. He wanted to feel that way again.

Jake sighed. He knew he was going to have to talk to her, he just wasn't sure how to go about bringing the subject up. He didn't want to make things more awkward than they already were when they still had eleven more hours of driving ahead of them. If she didn't feel the same way about him as he did her, the rest of their road trip would certainly be hell.

He knew he had insisted she go back to Portland once they arrived, but now he wasn't so sure. He didn't really want to go back on his word, not when he had been so adamant about sending her home. But if she did stick around, he didn't think it would be so bad.

Maybe if he brought up the subject near the end of the trip? If things got awkward, if Cassandra needed some time to think, then at least they wouldn't have to worry about spending the day driving together afterward. She could go back to Portland, and maybe when he got back they could talk about pursuing a relationship. If she didn't feel the same way, well that would certainly hurt. But Jake figured it was best to get his feelings out in the open.

It was getting late, and he still had another long day of driving ahead of him. Now that he had given his feelings some thought, Jake finally felt like he would be able to get some sleep. He switched off the bedside lamp and got comfortable, and before he knew what was happening he was dreaming about being on that dance floor, holding Cassandra again.

...

Cassandra rolled over and clicked on the small bedside lamp. Sleep would not be coming to her, not anytime soon. Her mind was full, still reeling from the events of that day. It hadn't been a bad day. Actually, aside from the first few moments that morning where it looked as though Jake had left her, the day had gone very well. He was beginning to open up to her more, to trust her even. And he had actually admitted to that fact. Jacob Stone _trusted_ her.

He was making an effort to include her in the more private side of his life. They had had a great afternoon in Salt Lake City, visiting The Cathedral of the Madeleine. And Jake really did seem to be enjoying her company. But something had shifted after that, and she wasn't quite sure what.

Cassandra reached for her phone, pulling it off the charger, and started flipping through the pictures she had taken during the trip. She paused when the selfie she and Jake had taken came up, smiling at how happy and relaxed he looked. It had been awhile since she had seen him so carefree.

She flipped past that picture onto one of the shots Gregory had taken. It was a nice picture, and you could easily see the cathedral in the background, but Cassandra didn't like it quite as much as the selfie. Jake looked more tense this time around, and even though his mouth was curled in a smile, it didn't quite reach his eyes like it did in the selfie.

And then there had been that arm around her. What was that about? Not that she hadn't appreciated the contact, of course. Spell or no spell, she always did feel more stable knowing Jake had her back, but it was unexpected. As much time as she spent in his arms, he didn't normally grab her unless she was about to fall.

Cassandra did have one theory for his odd behaviour that afternoon, but she had dismissed it almost immediately. It was laughable, really, that Jacob Stone would be jealous of her. Jake had only just begun to trust her, after all. There was no way he felt that way about her. They were friends, nothing more.

But still…

Cassandra had some experience with jealousy. She was embarrassed by her behaviour back in Collins Falls, but something had come over her when she saw how well Jake and Mabel got along, it was like she had lost control of herself for awhile. Jake's attitude that afternoon reminded her of that. And although she had told herself at the time that there was no way it was jealousy, now she wasn't quite sure.

He was going to say something that night, back in the bar, and Cassandra was fairly sure she knew what it was. She certainly knew what she _hoped_ it was.

She had been aware of her feelings for Jake already; but dancing with him, being held in his arms, Cassandra had realized just how intense her attraction was. Until now she had been able to push those feelings to the back of her mind. But after tonight, Cassandra wasn't so sure she would be able to do that anymore. And if she was right about what Jake was going to say to her, maybe she wouldn't have to?

But then there was that other little detail that had been eating away at the back of her mind for the past few days. And like her feelings for Jake, this other thing was getting harder to ignore, as well.

She was going to have to talk to him, even if it made things awkward. They still had one day left of their trip. One day, and then Jacob would be putting her through a magical portal and sending her back to Portland. Maybe if she brought it up towards the end of the day she could minimize the awkwardness. She could state her case, and then give Jake some space to think things over.

Feeling a little more comfortable now that she had a plan, Cassandra set her phone aside and turned the light off. There was nothing more she could do that night, the sooner she got to sleep the sooner the time to confront Jacob would come.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Than you so much for reading, and especially to those who review. I love hearing from you guys!**

* * *

Jake was up and ready to go with the sun the next morning. He had slept great the night before and woke up feeling more refreshed than he had in a long time. Now he was anxious to get back on the road, and more importantly, to see Cassandra again.

He shouldn't have missed her as much as he did. They had only spent a few hours apart, and she was only a few feet away in the next room. But still, the two of them had spent almost every moment with each other since the trip started. Without Cassandra there with him, Jake felt like a piece of him was missing.

Jake was snapped from his thoughts to the sound of his phone buzzing. He rolled his eyes when he realized it was Jones calling again, but he was in too good of a mood to get truly upset.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be up, Jones?" Jake asked immediately after answering. It was early enough as it was, but Portland was an hour behind Wyoming and Stone knew that Jones was not a morning person.

"Baird got me up," Ezekiel whined from his end. "Some magical voodoo shit. I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention."

"Wait, we have a case?" Jake asked, suddenly concerned. "Do you need Cassandra and I? Just have Jenkins set up the door, we'll come help."

"No, everything's fine, mate," Ezekiel insisted. "Flynn's still here and it's nothing we can't handle."

"Well if you don't need us, why are you calling me?" Jake grumbled. His mood may have been better that morning, but it didn't mean he wanted to put up with Jones' usual teasing.

"I just wanted to let you know that I enjoyed looking at those pictures," Jake could hear the smugness radiating from Ezekiel's voice.

"Pictures?" He asked. "What pictures?"

"The pictures Cassandra posted of you two on Facebook."

"Oh," Jake relaxed a little. "I'm not on Facebook."

"I'm not surprised. You're more into the tin can and string method of communication, right?"

"Wha-" Jake wasn't sure what Jones was trying to say, but he had a feeling he had just been insulted. Before he could stammer out a complaint, he was cut off.

"You guys looked awfully comfortable together," Jones added, obviously smirking on his end.

"Well, we're friends," Jake said defensively.

"That was a pretty tight grip you had around her waist in the one shot."

"What are ya gettin' at, Jones?"

"You know, for a bloke with a 190 IQ you're very dense," Jones said matter of factly. "Anyways, I gotta run. Baird just got back and she's giving me that death stare again." Ezekiel hung up before Jake could even start to stammer this time.

Jake sighed, but he didn't have time to feel confused by Jones' phone call this time because as soon as he slipped his phone into his back pocket there was a soft knock at the door. He felt his whole body relax and he immediately went over to open it.

"Mornin'," Jake greeted her with a smile that she instantly returned.

"Good morning," Cassandra responded. Her outfit was all new today, a grey and black plaid skirt worn over black tights, and a light blue sweater with a black collared blouse underneath. She wore the same high tops she had been wearing, so Jake assumed they must have been the only shoes she brought. She held a paper bag in her hand, and when Jake looked at it questioningly she held it up higher. "You bought bagels yesterday, I wanted to return the favour. There's a bakery across the street, I got us some cinnamon rolls. I hope that's alright."

"Alright? Of course it's alright," Jake stepped aside, holding the door open so Cassandra could come into the room. She walked in, and after Jake closed the door the pair of them lingered in the doorway for a moment.

"Uh, you wanna sit down?" Jake asked, gesturing into the small motel room.

"Sure," Cassandra replied. She walked in a little further and hesitantly took a seat on the side of one of the beds. Jake followed, sitting across from her on the other bed. Once they were both seated Cassandra held the bag out to Stone, offering him a cinnamon roll. He took one, smiling politely as he fished it out of the bag.

"So, you uh...you sleep alright?" he asked, picking off a piece of his pastry and popping it into his mouth.

"Not too bad," Cassandra answered as she grabbed herself a roll out of the bag. "I had a bit of trouble falling asleep, but once I finally did I was fine."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Jake agreed. "I had trouble falling asleep myself. Couldn't seem to quiet my brain."

Cassandra nodded, chewing on a piece of cinnamon roll and swallowing before she responded. "That was my problem, too."

"Yeah?" Jake asked, a little worried about just what she may have been thinking about.

"Oh well, you know. There's been a lot to think about lately," she hesitated to say, not really wanting to give too much away.

"Yeah," Jake said again, this time a bit more definitively. He wondered if she had been thinking about the previous night as well. Or did she simply mean that there had been a lot to think about in general? The case, losing those people, Jake had taken it the hardest, having become so close to Mabel, but it had affected the entire team. Maybe Cassandra had simply been thinking about all of that?

His head was bowed down, focused on the food in his hands, but he allowed his eyes to creep up and sneak a peek at Cassandra, hoping that her facial expression would give away more than her words did.

She was just finishing up the last bite of her cinnamon roll, her face also downcast which made her harder for Jake to read. He watched her closely as she subconsciously brought her finger to her mouth, sucking off the remains of the icing that had coated the pastry. Jake's eyes went wide, and he knew that he should look away, but he found himself unable to do so. Only a few seconds passed, though time had slowed down in Jake's mind. His mouth was agape, his pupils dilated, when Cassandra finally looked up and met his gaze.

Jake's eyes quickly darted around the room, looking everywhere except at the redhead in front of him. Cassandra pulled her finger from her mouth, wiping her now wet finger off on her skirt.

"I uh...it's...everything's sticky," Cassandra squeaked, standing up a bit too quickly and heading to the small washroom. Jake heard her mumble something about washing her hands, but he was too busy mentally chastising himself to really hear her.

He had finished his own cinnamon roll by the time she came out of the washroom. He stood up when he saw her, brushing his fingers off on his jeans and reaching for his suitcase.

"You uh, you ready to go?" he asked, still not able to look directly at her. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously and wondered how he had managed to be so stupid as to screw up yet another day of this trip before it had even started.

"Yeah," Cassandra replied, her voice quiet and slightly strained.

She headed out the door first, Jake following shortly behind. The night before he had been so sure of his plan to wait until the end of the trip to talk to Cassandra. It seemed like a pretty solid plan at the time. But he hadn't taken in account just how difficult it might be to spend those eleven or so hours with her. Sure, he had figured talking to her early on could make things more awkward, but it hadn't occurred to him just how awkward things would be if he didn't talk to her.

He hadn't factored one thing into his plan. It had seemed easy at the time, when Cassandra was tucked a safe distance away in her own room. But now that she was here in front of him, now that he could see her, he was once again losing all sense of himself. It was taking all of his willpower not to just reach out and grab her, to pull her in close to him, and to lean down and finally see what kissing Cassandra would feel like. Jake had kissed a lot of girls in his past, but he had a feeling kissing Cassandra would be different, would be better, than all of those.

So what if it made things awkward? Things were already awkward thanks to his vivid imagination and a bag of sticky cinnamon rolls. Jake suspected things were only going to get more awkward anyways. If he didn't kiss her now he knew he was only going to spend the day dreaming of kissing her, and surely Cassandra would notice something was up. At least if he actually kissed her she would have some kind of understanding.

She was walking ahead of him, but she was close enough that he could grab her arm if he reached out. That was all he had to do. Grab her arm, pull her towards him, maybe brush back some of her soft, red hair, all the while staring into her bright, blue eyes. By then she would likely have some idea of what he was trying to do, She could pull away if she wanted to, though he hoped she wouldn't. It was that easy.

He had made up his mind. Screw the plan, screw waiting. Jacob Stone was going to kiss the girl. He drew in a deep breathe, reached out, and pulled.

The truck door opened easily and reality came crashing back to him. Jake had spent the entire walk across the parking lot thinking about kissing Cassandra that he hadn't even realized that he had reached his truck. Cassandra was already inside, sitting in the passenger seat and watching him curiously. He silently cursed himself and then climbed in, once again finding himself unable to look directly at her.

"You okay?" Cassandra asked. The awkwardness from inside the motel seemed to have been forgotten, and her voice sounded concerned. Jake nodded, and forced himself to look over at her.

"Yeah," he said with a strained smile. "Just two days on the road is finally starting to take its toll on me."

Cassandra nodded in agreement but didn't say anything more. Jake was grateful for the silence as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. It meant he only had to distract himself from her closeness and from the way she smelled of oranges and vanilla. He didn't have to worry about distracting himself from her angelic voice as well.

Instead, he focused on the road, on getting onto the I-70 and heading towards Colorado. They had four states to drive through that day, including the one that they were still in, and the drive would only feel longer if he spent the entire time thinking about Cassandra.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Thanks again to everyone who read the last chapter, and to those who left reviews. It means a lot to me that you guys take time out of your day to do that!  
**

* * *

"You okay?" The sound of Cassandra's voice snapped him out of the trance he was in, though Jake hadn't registered her exact words.

"Hmm?" He took his eyes off the road just briefly to cast a quick glance in her direction.

"I asked if you were okay. You're so quiet this morning, even for you."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," he assured. "Just...I guess I'm just glad to finally be goin' home."

Cassandra was silent for a moment before she asked "I didn't realize you missed it so much. Home, I mean. The way you talk about your family…" Her soft voice trailed off, a little afraid of saying the wrong thing again.

"Family ain't easy, Cassandra," Jake agreed. "My sisters and I get along just fine, though they never did meet the real me. And my pop, well I ain't going home to see him anyways. I'm going home just to get away from it all, to smell that fresh country air. And to see my horses again! My uncle, he's been watchin' over my place, but he called me the other day, said he had some things to do out of town. Timing was perfect, figured I'd come out here, keep an eye on the animals and do some thinkin'."

"Horses?" Cassandra asked, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"I got three," Jake confirmed, returning her infectious smile. "And the mare's in foal. If I'm lucky, I'll get to meet the new colt before I leave."

"I love horses. I used to beg my parents for riding lessons as a kid, but they figured it was a waste of valuable study time," Cassandra's voice turned slightly bitter at the memory, and Jake once again felt his heart clench. Why did it keep doing that?

"Well, I uh...you'll have to come out to the barn...before you uh, before you go back," Jake suddenly felt awkward again. He had been hoping to avoid the subject of Cassandra's leaving until after talking to her about his feelings. He didn't really want to encourage her leaving anymore, but he had also lost his confidence in regards to talking to her so early in the day.

She offered a half smile in response and the pair went back to driving in awkward silence.

They stopped for lunch at a small cafe in Colorado. The pair continued to stumble their way through awkward small talk as they ate, Jake finding it difficult to even look at Cassandra. He didn't even put up a fight when she grabbed the bill.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cassandra asked once they had gotten back to the truck. She had offered to drive on their way out of the restaurant, but Jake refused this time around. He needed a distraction and focusing on the road gave that to him.

"Yeah, Cassie," he spoke distantly. "You keep asking me that and I keep tellin' you, I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Jacob," Cassandra insisted. Her voice was soft in an effort to avoid a fight, though she still sounded persistent. "You've barely looked at me all day."

"I've looked at you plenty," he mumbled, though his eyes stayed glued to the road.

"Is it something I said?" Cassandra asked, hurt creeping into her voice. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Cassie, I…" Jake trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

"Well then, what is it?" Cassandra persisted, still sounding hurt and confused.

Jaked sighed. He couldn't bear to see Cassandra so upset. Or rather, hear her so upset, since she wasn't wrong. He had barely looked at her all day. Finally giving in, he slowly pulled over to the side of the road and put the truck in park. He stared at the steering wheel for a couple seconds before summoning the courage to look at the girl in the seat next to him.

"It ain't anything you did, Cass," he started to say. Though once he locked into her beautiful, blue eyes, words started to fail him. "It's me. I just...and you're just so...I can't even...oh, hell."

Jake moved quickly before he had a chance to second guess himself. With his right hand braced on the console between them, and his left quickly unbuckling his seatbelt, he leaned towards her as far as he possibly could until his face was almost touching hers. Then, in a moment of swiftness, he closed in on the small amount of distance left between them, his lips landing softly on hers.

The kiss didn't last but a second, but it was the kind of second where time stood still. It lasted long enough that he felt Cassandra gasp slightly, though she never did pull away. It lasted long enough that he once again found himself lost in her closeness, in the smell of her hair, and in the new sensation of the feel of her lips on his. It lasted long enough that Jake knew he was hooked. There was no way this could be the last time he kissed Cassandra Cillian.

All too soon Jake did pull away. Before he knew it he was back to sitting straight in his seat. His seatbelt was once again fastened, and he was pulling back out into traffic. Cassandra hadn't moved since Jake first pulled the truck over. She sat in shock, lips slightly parted, as she tried to register what had just happened. Eventually she turned her head away from Jake, and like him, tried to focus on what was in front of them. Neither of them spoke, both too afraid that talking would somehow ruin whatever had just sparked between them.

Time crept by slowly, the only sound in the truck the soft country music that was playing on the radio. A couple of times Jake allowed his eyeballs to drift off to the side and sneak a peek at the girl beside him, to try and catch a glimpse of how she was feeling. But she appeared as frozen and lost in thought as he was.

Cassandra finally broke the silence a little further into Colorado. They had been driving on the I-70 for a while when Jake heard her start to giggle. He looked at her questioningly, his stomach in knots at the idea that she could be giggling at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that mile marker," she started to clarify. "It said 419.99."

"Oh yeah," Jake breathed a sigh of relief. Not only was she not laughing at him, but the tension in the truck was suddenly lifted. With a twinkle in his eye, he turned to her briefly and added "I should have known you'd notice that."

"Do you know why it's like that?" Cassandra asked.

"Apparently after Colorado legalized marijuana, the Mile 420 sign kept gettin' stolen," Jake said with a chuckle. "So they replaced it what that one."

"But why?" Cassandra asked, still confused.

Jake glanced over at her again, smiling softly at how completely lost she looked. He just shook his head and said "It ain't important," letting the subject drop.

Now that the silence was broken, the tension eased up a little, making it a bit easier for recent events to be brought up.

"Jacob…" Cassandra hesitated to say. "Maybe we should talk about...what happened."

"I uh...I mean, we could," Jake stammered. "Depending on what you have to say, I'm not so sure I wanna talk about it."

"You kissed me," Cassandra said. "And now what? You want to pretend it never happened?"

"What? No," Jake spoke quickly, then the true weight of her words sunk in. "Why? Do you want to pretend it never happened?"

"No. I just...I don't know what to think," she admitted. "Jake, I like you. I _really_ like you. And I'm not blind, I saw the way you were looking at me last night. And this morning. But I also know that more went on between you and Mabel then you let on."

"That's not-" Jake started to talk, but Cassandra cut him off.

"Whatever is going on here," she motioned between the two of them. "it could be something very special. I don't want to ruin that by jumping in too soon. I need to know where you stand, Jacob. I need to know what's going on inside your head."

"Well, I-" Jake was once again cut off by Cassandra.

"No, not now. Not yet," she shook her head. "Take your time. I need you to really think about this, Jake.

Jake opened and closed his mouth a few times, like he wanted to talk but couldn't quite find the words. Finally he gave up and went back to driving. He knew he needed to find a way to make Cassandra see how serious he was, but he also knew mumbling something off the top of his head wasn't going to cut it. They still had a few hours of driving left, and he decided it was best to take Cassandra's advice and spend it thinking.

They drove through Kansas and into Oklahoma in silence, and by the time Jake pulled into the familiar drive of his old farmhouse, night had fallen.

Despite the night sky, the full moon above them provided ample light for Cassandra to see Jake's home. The long drive lead up to a small farmhouse. It was nothing fancy, but it was rustic and charming. Cassandra caught a glimpse of a small barn out behind the house. The property surrounding the house and barn was mostly open, but further off in the distance Cassandra could see the silhouettes of trees.

"Oh Jacob," she gasped as she hopped out of the truck. "This place is gorgeous!"

Jake smiled as he made his way around the truck, meeting up with Cassandra in front of it.

"It was my grandaddy's place. I spent my summers here as a kid. When he died, he left it all to me," he spoke wistfully.

"All of this is yours?" Cassandra asked, sounding very impressed.

"Well, it's too much just for me or my uncle to look after," Jake said. "We lease out most of the land to some local farmers. But I made sure to keep enough acreage for the horses, and I've still got access to the trails whenever I want."

"The horses," Cassandra smiled. "You said I could see them before…"

"Oh, yeah," Jake hesitated, scratching the back of his head. "It's uh, it's dark now. I hadn't thought of that. My uncle woulda left 'em out in the pasture when he left…"

"Oh," Cassandra said quietly. "That's okay. Some other time, maybe?"

This was it. If he wanted her to stay, Jake would have to speak up now. Unfortunately, words were not his friend that day, and every time he made the mistake of looking at Cassandra he seemed to forget the English language. It was bad enough earlier in the day, but now, seeing her under the light of the full moon, the effect it had on Jake was only amplified.

She was watching him expectantly, her eyes wide and curious as she waited for him to speak.

"You uh...you don't have to go," Jake finally managed to get out.

"Jacob-"

Whatever Cassandra was going to say was cut off by Jake suddenly moving in and crashing his lips onto hers. Unlike their kiss earlier that day, this one was a lot less shy and fueled solely by passion. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closer to him as her hands rest gently against his chest. She returned the kiss with as much desire as he gave, any concerns that she may of had earlier seemingly gone.

Jake once again found himself lost in Cassandra. This time, however, everything was more intense. Her hair was right there, inches from his nose, and he was surrounded in her scent. He could feel her fingertips tracing light patterns on his chest and savoured the tingling sensation her touch left him with. His own fingers clutched tightly to her waist in fear that she might slip away if he were to let go too soon.

One of Jake's hands eventually found its way up to Cassandra's face, brushing her soft hair behind her ear before settling on her cheek. He cupped her face, adjusting the angle as he deepened the kiss, completely sinking himself into her. Cassandra moaned softly against his lips, which only encouraged Jake even more. He brushed his tongue lightly against her lips, then shifted slightly, his mouth gliding into an overlap position with hers, sucking gently on Cassandra's bottom lip.

Eventually they did pull back just enough that their foreheads were still touching, and Jake's grasp around her never faltered. Cassandra was nervously biting her bottom lip, her eyes cast downward. Jake gently caressed her cheek, encouraging her to look up at him.

"Stay? Please?" he whispered. "That's what I want, for you to stay."

Cassandra slid her hands up around Jake's neck, her eyes closing as she leaned into his touch. She didn't say anything, but when she opened her eyes and met his gaze, she nodded. Then, hesitantly, she started to move back in, Jake meeting her halfway for yet another kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Thank you so much for all the praise on that last chapter. It really means a lot to me when people take time to leave reviews, and I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this!  
**

* * *

"Jacob, what are we doing?" Cassandra asked as she finally managed to pull away.

"What do you mean?" Jake looked at her in confusion. He dropped his arms from her waist as she took a step back, creating a bit of distance between the two of them.

"You know I want this," she assured him. "If you're sure this is what you want then I'm all in. But what _is_ this? Are you sure I should be staying? Isn't this too fast?"

"Cassandra," Jake said with a soft smile. He reached out and took her hand in his own, thankful that she didn't pull it away. "Darlin', I don't know what this is, but I know I want you here while we try and figure it out... _together_."

He lifted their joined hands and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Cassandra smiled softly at the gesture.

"You don't think that'll complicate things? My being here?"

Jake shook his head and used their joined hands to pull Cassandra back close to him. Then he released her hand so that his was free to cradle her head. His other arm wrapped around her waist and he brought her in closer, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"All I know is that things make more sense when you're around," he murmured into her hair.

Cassandra couldn't help but return the embrace, her arms wrapping around Jake's middle in a tight squeeze. She let out a soft, contented sigh before they finally pulled away.

"So what happens now?" Cassandra asked, her hands moving from Jake's waist to his hands as she swung them gently between them.

"Now? Are you hungry? I'm not sure what sort of food my uncle has in the house, but I'm sure I could find something to cook for us."

"That sounds perfect," Cassandra said. "We never did stop for dinner."

Jake smiled down at her one last time before releasing her hands. He quickly headed around the back of the truck, scooping up both their suitcases before leading the way into his house.

Cassandra had never been inside Jake's Portland apartment before, but the inside of his farmhouse was exactly what she expected. It had the same rustic appeal as the outside, and appeared quite cozy. The front door opened up into a den of sorts. A staircase leading to the second floor was on the left side of the room, and Cassandra could see a small hallway leading to the kitchen in the back.

Jake set the suitcases down just inside the door and then, with a hand on the small of her back, escorted Cassandra down the hallway and into the kitchen. He started rifling through cupboards and the fridge, looking for something worthy of showing off his cooking skills.

"My uncle didn't leave us with much…" he mumbled, though it was hard for him to feel annoyed when he had Cassandra standing nearby. "I mean there's eggs in the fridge, but we probably wanna save those for breakfast...there's some pasta in here. Ravioli...or spaghetti...either of those sound alright with you?" He asked, peeking his head out from the cupboard in which he was searching.

"Spaghetti!" Cassandra said, a little too quickly and a little too loudly. Jake was still too excited about her being there in his kitchen to even notice.

"Spaghetti it is," he said excitedly, grabbing the bag of pasta from the cupboard.

"What do you want me to do?" Cassandra asked, feeling useless just standing there.

"You," Jake said, coming closer and placing his hands on her shoulders so he could guide her backwards toward the table and gently push her down into one of the chairs. "can sit here and relax. I got this." His hands lingered for a moment before he turned and headed towards the stove.

"You don't have to do that, Jake," Cassandra smiled at him. "I don't mind helping."

"I know ya don't," Jake looked over his shoulder at her. "But I want to do this for you. Can I getcha something to drink?"

"Just water's fine, but really Jake. I can get it."

Jake had a glass out of the cupboard and was filling it up before Cassandra could even think about standing up. He brought it over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I got this," he repeated, and Cassandra gave up. She had a feeling she would have to get used to this sort of treatment if she was going to be a guest in Jake's house.

Cassandra had to admit she was enjoying watching Jake run around the kitchen and getting everything prepared. He was so excited to do this for her, and it was adorable to watch.

A short while later Jake placed a plate of the finished product in front of Cassandra, and sat down with his own plate. He looked across the table at her and flashed her a wide, dopey grin as he watched her take the first bite.

"Jacob, this is delicious!" Cassandra said enthusiastically.

Jake beamed at the compliment. "It's nothing, really. Normally I'd make the sauce from scratch. Sometimes even the pasta."

"Well, if this is how good you do with canned, I can only imagine how amazing your homemade sauce tastes," Cassandra said affectionately.

Jake smiled again before starting in on his own dinner. The two ate in silence, both starving after their day of driving. When they were finished, Jake took both their plates to the sink, rinsing them off but leaving the actual washing for later. Then, he offered a hand to Cassandra, helping her to her feet.

"It's still pretty early. You wanna watch TV or something?" he asked her, his arms once again wrapping around her waist. Now that he had her, Jake had no intention of letting Cassandra go. She nodded at the idea, and he led her out to the den where the two settled onto the couch together.

It should have been more awkward than it was. They had barely even begun to define their relationship, or whatever this thing was. But after spending three days stuck in a truck together, and after their rather intense kiss outside, it only seemed natural for Cassandra to snuggle up to Jake's side and for him to wrap his arm around her.

Jake flipped through the channels on the TV, finally stopping at a movie that Cassandra said she liked. He set the remote down and settled into the couch even more, subconsciously tracing his fingers up and down Cassandra's arm.

"I like your place," Cassandra told him when the first commercial break started. "It's cozy."

Jake smiled down at her. "It ain't the house that makes it cozy, darlin'," he said. "It's the people. This place feels more like a home now than it ever did."

Cassandra smiled back at him, then leaned in even more, resting her head on his shoulder as the movie started back up again.

Jake was having a hard enough time concentrating on the movie, the newness of whatever this was between them was more exciting to him. He found himself focused more on their closeness than the TV, so Jake really didn't mind when Cassandra didn't wait for the next commercial to start up a conversation.

"Jacob, are you _really_ sure it's a good idea for me to stay?" She spoke quietly, but with her head on his shoulder, her mouth so close to his ear, it was easy for him to hear.

"Cassie, my answer ain't ever gonna change," he persisted. "Are you having doubts about this?"

"No. Not exactly," Cassandra started. She sat up and turned to face him, Jake dropping his arm as she did so. "It's just, two nights ago you were about ready to leave me behind. I know that's not really how you feel, Jake. But I don't want that to happen again. Are you sure this isn't too much too soon?"

"You're worried I'm gonna get sick of you?" he asked his eyes narrowing. "That if I keep you around you're going to get on my nerves and I ain't gonna want you around no more?"

Cassandra nodded.

"Oh darlin', that ain't happenin'," Jake reached out and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "That guy two nights ago, that ain't me. Not anymore, at least. I haven't seen that guy in months. Funny actually, I think meetin' you is what scared him off in the first place."

At that Cassandra smiled and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before settling back down and getting cozy in Jake's arms again. They went back to watching the movie in comfortable silence. Eventually Jake could hear Cassandra's breathing start to even out, and her head began to feel heavier against his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled at her sleeping figure.

"Cassandra?" Jake whispered softly. "Cassie?" When she didn't respond he gently scooped her up, the hand that was around her shoulders supporting her back and his other arm supporting beneath her knees. He couldn't help but notice that she fit perfectly in his arms as he carried her up the stairs and into the guest room.

As much as Jacob wanted to spend the night with Cassandra wrapped up in his arms, he wanted to make sure she felt comfortable. It didn't seem right settling her down in his own bed without her knowing it. Instead, he lay her down on the guest bed, pulling the covers up around her and placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Jake tiptoed out of the room and headed back downstairs for their suitcases. He set Cassandra's on the floor just inside the guest room then quietly shut the door on his way out. He brought his own suitcase to his room, and took a few minutes to unpack. Having brought so few items with him, it really didn't take long.

When he was done, Jake got himself ready for bed and then climbed under his covers. He was exhausted, having driven the entire day without accepting help. It wasn't long before he drifted off into a deep sleep, visions of Cassandra and her sweet kisses filling his head.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Thanks again for reading, and to those who have left reviews!  
**

* * *

Cassandra woke up the next morning feeling more relaxed and refreshed than she had in a long time. The morning sun was shining brightly through her window, and she could hear birds chirping outside. She didn't recognize her surroundings, but she remembered Jake had asked her to stay at his farmhouse. She remembered watching that movie with him and then…

She must have fallen asleep on the couch. She had been so exhausted, and it was so comfortable in Jake's arms. Cassandra smiled at the memory. He must have carried her upstairs after that and put her to bed. He was so sweet.

The smell of bacon caught her nose. Was he cooking her breakfast now? Oh, he really _was_ sweet. Cassandra crawled out of bed and headed to her suitcase, putting on a new skirt and blouse before heading downstairs. She found her way back into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway before Jake noticed she was there. She leaned against the doorframe and smiled as she watched him cook. He had that dopey grin on his face again as he stood over a frying pan. He looked so peaceful, it had been a long time since Cassandra had seen Jake look like that.

Eventually Jake caught sight of Cassandra and his smile grew even wider. He set down his spatula and walked over to the doorway, taking both her hands in his. He traced soft circles on her palms with his thumbs.

"Mornin'," he greeted her.

"Good morning," she replied shyly.

There was an awkward pause, neither quite sure what was an appropriate greeting. The nature of their relationship was still very new and undefined, though things had obviously gotten quite heated outside the night before. After a brief hesitation, they shyly went in for a good morning kiss, squeezing each other's hands in reassurance. Their noses bumped awkwardly as they tried a little too hard to get things perfect. Cassandra giggled and Jake chuckled as they moved back slightly.

"Here," Jake said quietly, releasing Cassandra's hands so that his were free to wrap around her. He moved one arm around her waist, and with the other, cupped her face with his hand. With her steady in his arms, Jake was able to maneuver himself just so to place a chaste, good morning kiss on her lips.

"You sleep okay?" he asked her as he pulled back slightly. He moved the hand that was on her face down so that both his arms were around her waist. Cassandra rested her hands on his arms as she smiled up at him.

"Best sleep I've had in a long time," she answered. "I'm sorry I didn't make it through the movie last night. I didn't realize how tired I was."

"S'okay," Jake assured her. "It's been a draining three days."

He released her, having to get back to his frying pan before the bacon burned. Cassandra once again offered to help, and Jake once again insisted she take a seat.

"Really Jacob, you don't need to wait on me hand and foot like this," she insisted. "I already agreed to stay. Letting me help out a little bit isn't going to scare me off."

Jake chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind," he said as he looked at her over his shoulder. "But right now I just want to cook you breakfast. Can I do that?"

Cassandra nodded and took a seat at the table.

"Now, how do you take your eggs?" Jake asked, turning back to his work.

It wasn't long before Jake presented Cassandra with a plate full of bacon and eggs. Toast and fruit were set in the middle of the table, and he sat down across from her with his own plate of bacon and eggs.

Cassandra gushed over Jake's cooking skills once again, and was beginning to think there was nothing wrong in letting him fuss over her in the kitchen if he really wanted to. Jake seemed to really love cooking for her, and he smiled the crinkly eye smile that Cassandra absolutely loved whenever she complimented his culinary skills.

They also discussed their plans for the day. Jake had to go out to feed the horses after breakfast, and offered Cassandra the chance to come out and meet his herd. Later in the day he would need to make a run to the store, seeing as his uncle hadn't left much in the way of food. Cassandra offered to come along for that as well.

"I wish we could do something more exciting, darlin'," Jake apologized as he carried their plates to the sink. He started washing them, as well as the dishes from the night before, and didn't protest when Cassandra took over the job of drying. If she was going to insist on helping, at least she had chosen a job that kept her so close to him.

"It's okay, Jacob," Cassandra assured him. "I don't care what we do. I'm just happy to be spending the day with you."

Jake smiled and took the towel from her so he could dry his hands before taking her in his arms. He pulled her in closely and stared affectionately into her bright blue eyes.

"Jake?" Cassandra asked after he didn't say anything for a minute.

Instead of responding, Jake leaned in for a kiss. He was more sure of himself this time, and moved in swiftly, kissing her slowly and passionately. Cassandra reacted immediately, sinking into his touch and wrapping her arms around his neck. Unlike the passion hungry kiss they shared the night before, this one was much slower and fueled by desire. Jake took his time exploring the woman in his arms, one hand clutching tightly to her waist, the other resting lightly against her back. Cassandra's hands continued to move upward until they found their way into Jake's hair, her fingertips massaging softly against his scalp, eliciting a low moan from him.

They eventually pulled back, Cassandra smiling up at Jake from behind swollen lips as her hands dropped back to around his neck. He returned the smile, his hands rubbing loving circles on her back.

"What was that for?" Cassandra asked, her grip around his neck tightening.

"For just bein' you," Jake shrugged. He leaned in again, this time to place a single kiss on her forehead before letting her go and taking her hand.

"C'mon, sweetheart. Let's go see them horses."

…

They walked hand in hand out to the barn, where Jake showed Cassandra just how he went about feeding the horses. The animals were out in the pasture at the time, but he showed her the grain that he used, and the different kinds of supplements each horse got. Together they mixed the breakfast for Jake's three horses and scooped it into the buckets in each of their stalls. Then they wandered out to the pasture where Cassandra finally got to see the horses up close.

They were greeted almost immediately by a gentle palomino who was waiting for them at the gate. Cassandra was in awe, taken in by the beauty of the animal, though Jake also noticed she seemed a little hesitant to get close.

"Hey," he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's okay. Syn's a sweetheart. He ain't gonna hurt you."

Jake slowly led Cassandra closer until they were standing right outside the gate. Syn dropped his big head over, inches away from Cassandra's face, and she instinctively leaned back. Jake chuckled, and reached out with his free hand to stroke the horse between the eyes.

"He just wants to say 'hi'," Jake assured her. "He's a bit too personable, this one. But he's gentle as a lamb."

"He won't bite?" Cassandra asked, biting her bottom lip nervously. Jake shook his head and Cassandra slowly reached her hand forward, lightly brushing her fingertips against Syn's nose. She gasped in delight at the feel of the horse, and when she realized he definitely wasn't going to hurt her, she started stroking him with more intent.

"See? He likes ya," Jake told her. "You feel confident enough to lead him in yourself?"

Cassandra nodded eagerly and Jake stepped into the field to put a halter and lead around the horse's head. By the time he had finished that, the other two horses had caught up to them; a somewhat short bay gelding who was beginning to show his age, and a perky, round Paint mare. Jake haltered them as well and told Cassandra to open the gate.

The other two horses stood patiently despite the open gate, obviously well trained, while Jake showed Cassandra the safe way to lead a horse.

"His stall is the last one on the left. Make sure you walk ahead of him through the door, okay?" Jake explained. "He's a good boy, he shouldn't give ya any trouble."

Jake let Cassandra go ahead of him so that he could keep an eye on her. He lead the other two horses as Cassandra walked cautiously next to Syn. She certainly wasn't a country girl. Jake chuckled as he watched her, still wearing her skirt, watching her feet as she walked in an effort to avoid getting stepped on. Still, he could tell she was trying so hard to do everything correctly. Jake found it incredibly endearing.

They made it to the barn in one piece and put the horses in their assigned stalls. Jake hung back for a few minutes with the older gelding, stroking his neck while the horse enjoyed his breakfast. Cassandra came over, resting her arms on the top of the stall's door. She smiled affectionately as she watched Jake catch up with his old friend.

"This here's Rambler," he told her. "I've had him since I was a teenager. My granddaddy bought him for me when he was just a weanling. First horse I ever broke myself."

"He's gorgeous," Cassandra told him.

"He ain't quite what he use'ta be," Jake said wistfully. "But he's still the greatest horse a guy could have." He gave Rambler one last scratch behind the ears then joined Cassandra out of the stall.

"I love it here, Jacob," Cassandra told him. "It's so peaceful and relaxing. And your horses are wonderful."

"I don't miss much of my old life," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he started to guide her toward some bales of hay that were stacked along the wall. He took a seat then pulled Cassandra down into his lap so that the hay wouldn't scratch her legs. He had one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, another resting gently on her knee. "But I do miss this. I wouldn't give up the Library for anything, but it is nice to come back here for a visit."

Cassandra placed a hand on Jake's face, her thumb rubbing affectionately along his cheek. Then she slid her hand up until her fingers were tangled in his hair and massaging his scalp. Jake closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. He opened them after a minute and smiled at her.

"What are the chances of gettin' you on one of these beasts?" He asked softly with a twinkle in his eye.

"If you think I'll be okay," she said hopefully. "I'd love the chance to ride, but I've never done it before."

"I think you'll be great," Jake said, taking her hand that was still resting on the back of his head and gently kissing it. Then he chuckled and gestured at her legs. "But, you ain't gonna be able to ride in a skirt, darlin'."

"I didn't even think about that," she giggled. "I had no idea where we were going when I packed. All I brought were skirts and dresses."

"That ain't a problem, we'll stop somewhere when we're in town," Jake assured her. Then, with a wink he added "I'm kinda lookin' forward to seeing you in jeans."

Cassandra blushed prettily and Jake leaned in for a quick kiss before standing them up. The horses had finished their breakfast, so Cassandra helped him put them back out into the pasture before they headed to the house to get ready for the rest of their day.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Thanks so much to everyone who has been keeping up with this story! Especially this time of year, I know everyone is busy with the holidays. This will be the last update before Christmas so I wanted to take this chance to say happy holidays. I hope you have a great whatever it is you celebrate!  
**

* * *

"So is this the town you grew up in?" Cassandra asked Jake. They were walking hand in hand downtown, the street rather quiet while everyone was at work. Jake had parked his truck in a free lot a little further down so that the couple could walk together.

"It is. My family had a house right in town. Summer's were usually spent on the ranch with my granddaddy, though," he explained. "Even when I got old enough to drive myself out there everyday, I still preferred to just stay there. Granddad was easier to get along with than pop."

Cassandra couldn't think of anything to say to that, so she simply gave his hand a sympathetic squeeze before changing the subject.

"It's a beautiful little town. I would have loved to have grown up in a place like this."

"Yeah, it ain't so bad," Jake agreed. "There were times as a kid when it felt a little claustrophobic, but looking back, I can't imagine growin' up anywhere else."

He stopped when they reached their destination, a tiny shop in an old, stone building, and held the door open for Cassandra. Jake knew she would love the little tack shop he had frequented so often when he lived in Oklahoma, and from the look on her face when they stepped through the door, he wasn't wrong. Cassandra's eyes went wide and she beamed as she looked all around, taking everything in.

The store looked even tinier on the inside, but somehow so many different items were crammed inside, and the layout was somewhat neat and organized. Cassandra had no clue what half the things were even for, but there were a few racks of clothes at one end, and she knew enough to recognize the saddles and bridles on the other side.

"Jacob Stone, as I live and breathe," the older woman behind the counter in the corner greeted them. "Where have you been, cowboy?"

"Joan, long time no see. I've been out of town," Jake replied, coughing hesitantly as he tried to think on the spot. "Uh, work related stuff. You know how it is. This here's Cassandra, by the way."

Cassandra waved hello from her spot at Jake's side and smiled politely.

"You have a lovely store here," she told the woman.

"It's a pleasure to meetcha, Cassandra," Joan told her. "You must be something special if Jacob here brought you all this way."

Cassandra blushed and smiled at the compliment. With that, Jake led her towards the racks of clothes and the two started looking for jeans. Cassandra tried on a couple pairs of jeans that she liked, and found some that fit perfect. She also found a few shirts to go with them. After they had found what they had come for, the couple browsed the shop some more, Cassandra completely engrossed in everything she saw.

She walked along the walls, running her fingers along the saddles that were stacked along the side. At one point she stopped and leaned in, inhaling the intoxicating smell of the leather. She heard Jake chuckle from beside her.

"It's the greatest, ain't it?" He asked. "The smell of leather?"

Cassandra nodded in agreement as she continued her trek around the store. She loved looking at all the different kinds of equipment, even though she didn't understand what most of it was. And eventually she stumbled into the toy section. Model horses were always something Cassandra wished she could have had growing up, but her parents had only allowed her to play with educational toys. She soon found herself so distracted by the huge selection that she didn't even notice when Jacob wandered off.

Jake hadn't come into the store with the intention of buying a special gift for Cassandra, but something had caught his eye when they first entered and he knew it would look perfect on his Cassie. He quietly sneaked back to the jewelry by the door and after a closer inspection, he knew he had to buy the necklace that had drawn his attention. The sterling silver piece featured a little whimsical leaping horse that was surrounded by stars. It was right up Cassandra's alley.

With a shushed finger to his lips, Jake brought the necklace to the counter and Joan quietly rang him in, a knowing smile on her face. She put his purchase in a small box which Jake tucked into his pocket before rejoining Cassandra.

He found her in the hat section, giggling at herself as she tried on a brown, felt cowboy hat. Jake strolled up beside her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and adjusted the hat, tilting it back just slightly on her head so he could see her face better.

"Now that's a keeper, darlin'," he said with a chuckle,

Cassandra blushed and reached for the hat, lifting it off her head. "I was just trying it on for fun."

"Nuh uh," Jake shook his head, taking the hat from her and placing it back on her head. "You're gettin' it. That hat was made for you." With that, he leaned in and placed a small kiss on her nose. Cassandra giggled again, but this time made no effort to remove the hat.

They headed up to the checkout together, and although Cassandra absolutely insisted on buying her own clothes, she did agree to let Jake pay for the hat. Joan gave them a knowing smile as they said their goodbyes and the couple turned to leave.

"I like it in there," Cassandra told Jake as they headed back up to his truck. In one hand he held the bag with her purchases in it (she still wore the cowboy hat), and he held out his other hand for Cassandra. "It's so cute, and Joan seems really nice."

"She is. I've known her my whole life," Jake replied. "I'm probably closer with her than I am some of my family."

"But she still doesn't know the real you?" Cassandra asked softly.

Jake shook his head. "Nah. Not that she'd be all that surprised if she did know the truth. But no one up here knows."

Unable to think of what to say, Cassandra leaned in a little closer. Jake took the hint and wrapped his arm around her waist as they continued their walk to his truck.

When they reached the lot they had parked in, Jake had held the truck door open for Cassandra and helped her in before heading around and hopping into the driver's side. Then he headed down main street. Cassandra scrunched up her brow when she noticed Jake drive past the grocery store, heading not only outside of town, but in the opposite direction of his ranch.

"I thought we had to pick up some groceries," she asked curiously.

"We do," Jake answered casually.

"Okay then," Cassandra turned to him. "I'm going to assume you know that you just passed the grocery store."

"We ain't goin' to that store," he replied. "Too local. Never know who we might run into."

Cassandra nodded slowly. "You don't want to talk to anyone from your past?" She spoke softly, feeling a little sad that Jake still felt ashamed of who he was.

"It ain't forever, Cassie," he glanced over at her briefly. "But right now, this trip, it ain't about them. I just needed to get away for awhile. Take some time for myself."

He could tell she was going to say something about that, so Jake cut her off before she could speak.

"You snuck up on me," he turned to her again and winked. "I didn't anticipate that, but I'm sure as hell glad it happened."

Jacob reached out for her hand, squeezing it affectionately. Cassandra blushed and smiled at him.

He took her to a store two towns over, driving hand in hand the entire way. When they got there he grabbed a cart and they headed inside, walking up and down the aisles and grabbing what they would need. They strolled casually through the store, Stone pushing the cart, and Cassandra beside him, her arm looped through his.

"We need somethin' for supper tonight, too," Jake mumbled after they had filled the cart with several things. "Any requests?"

"Anything you like is fine with me," Cassandra told him. "You really don't have to go through any trouble. We can even order in if you'd like."

"After three days on the road, I'd kinda rather have a home cooked meal," Jake chuckled. "We'll be eating plenty more road food on our trip back."

"True," Cassandra agreed. "How about something we can cook together? Not that I don't appreciate all your efforts in the kitchen these past couple days. But I want to help at least once."

"Fair enough," Jake nodded. They turned the corner into the next aisle where the frozen pizzas were kept. "Oh, pizza!"

"I'm all for quick and simple," Cassandra said. "But I thought you wanted something home cooked?"

"Not frozen pizza, sweetheart," Jake told her, then placed a quick kiss on her temple. "That just gave me the idea. But we could make a pizza together."

"That sounds fun," Cassandra agreed excitedly.

They continued through the store, grabbing things they would need. Jake found a premade crust that he knew was good to save them time, as well as the things he would need to make his favourite tomato sauce. After grabbing a package of shredded mozzarella he turned to ask Cassandra what sort of things she liked on her pizza.

"It should be colourful," Cassandra said after thinking for a minute.

Jake laughed. "Only you," he said affectionately. "Okay then, what about some peppers? Maybe red and yellow? And some green olives as well?"

"That sounds good," Cassandra agreed. "There should be pepperoni, too."

"And how about mushrooms?" Jake asked. Cassandra nodded eagerly and they headed through the aisles grabbing the last of their ingredients.

After checking out the couple unloaded the bags into the back of Jake's truck. Jake went to put the cart away while Cassandra climbed in. When he returned he found her sitting not in the passenger seat, but instead she had lifted up the centre console and had slid into the middle seat. He smirked as he climbed in himself, his right arm instantly wrapping around Cassandra's shoulders.

"You're gonna be a distraction sittin' that close while I drive, darlin'," he teased, pulling her in for a lingering kiss. She smiled against his lips, one of her hands coming up to rest on his shoulder.

"I guess I could slide back to way over there," Cassandra murmured after they pulled away just far enough that they could touch noses.

"Don't you dare," Jake mumbled back. He leaned in for another kiss before finally sitting up. He needed to let go of her long enough to back the truck out of its parking space and put it in drive, but as soon as his hand was free he wrapped his arm back around Cassandra. She leaned into his embrace, her hand resting gently on his thigh, as they drove back to the ranch together.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - How awesome was that finale last night!? I'm so sorry to see the series go for another year, but at least we already know we're getting a season 3. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Colourful" wasn't exactly the word Jake would use to describe a pizza he was going to make. But he had to admit after looking at the finished product, the colourful pizza he and Cassandra had made together definitely looked delicious.

The pizza hadn't taken long to assemble, and then Jake had placed it in the oven before he took to setting up the kitchen for their meal. He placed a navy tablecloth over the table and lit a candle in the centre.

"What's the occasion?" Cassandra asked sweetly when Jake had finished setting up.

Jake set his lighter down on the counter and took her in his arms, kissing the top of her head before looking at her affectionately.

"This is our first date," he said softly.

Cassandra giggled, but her voice was kind, not teasing. "We did this last night. And we ate out the two nights before that."

"I know, but this is different," he murmured, taking a minute to caress her cheek. "Last night we were exhausted and hungry, and stuck eating whatever I could find left in the house. And before that we weren't...whatever this is. We weren't close like this."

Cassandra closed her eyes at his touch and smiled at his words. When he was done she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"You really are sweet, Jacob," she said, leaning in for a soft kiss. He held her tightly against him, soaking up every inch of her before he had to pull away. When they broke apart, Jake held a chair out for Cassandra to take a seat, then headed back to the oven.

"Come to daddy," Jake said automatically, cloth in hand, as he pulled the pizza out of the oven. He could hear Cassandra giggle at his enthusiasm. He set the pizza down on the counter briefly so that he could cut it easily, then carried it to the table and set it near the centre, just beside the candle.

The pizza had come out great, and they both agreed it was the best one either of them had ever eaten. When they both had their fill, they headed into the den, each with a bottle of beer in their hand. They settled into the couch, just as they had done the night before.

"I'm not quite sure what the first date etiquette is for two people who are staying in the same house," Cassandra giggled awkwardly. The night was going pretty much the same as the one previous, but for some reason, because it had been labelled as a date, nothing came as easily as it had before.

Jake chuckled, some of his tension eased. "Nothing we do tends to be usual, does it, darlin'?"

"No," Cassandra agreed. "I suppose we could watch a movie?"

"And have you fall asleep before our date is over?" Jake raised an eyebrow at her. "Nope, ain't happening. 'Sides, we did that last night. Tonight's special, remember? Which reminds me..." Jake reached into his shirt pocket where he had stashed the small box with the necklace he bought her. "I uh, I got ya somethin'."

Cassandra sat up a bit, setting her beer bottle on the coffee table in front of them and taking the box from Jake. She eyed him curiously and bit her bottom lip before slowly removing the lid from the box.

"Oh, Jake," she gasped, her fingers gently brushing the small horse pendant before she lifted the necklace from the box. "It's beautiful! When did you get this?"

"Today. I snuck away while you were looking at them model horses," he said, a dopey grin on his face after seeing how happy Cassandra was with his gift. "I saw it when we first went into the store and couldn't resist."

"I love it, thank you!" Cassandra beamed at him. Jake reached out his hand, offering to take the necklace from her. He set his bottle on the table next to hers and Cassandra then held back her hair while Jake fastened the chain around her neck. After admiring it for a moment, she turned towards him closing the small gap still between them.

She kissed him softly at first, and Jake willingly returned the gesture. His hands instinctively went for her face, cupping it delicately, while Cassandra placed hers on Jake's forearms. They spent several moments getting lost in their tender kisses and gentle touches before Jake began to deepen them, his tongue softly caressing Cassandra's lips, encouraging her to open up for him.

Eventually their kisses grew with intensity, and Cassandra's hands moved, one to the back of Jake's head, the other gripping the front of his shirt. When Jake's tongue slid upwards to hook her top lip so he could suck it ever so gently, she instinctively moaned and her grip on his shirt tightened. Cassandra began to lean back, pulling Jake with her, their kiss never breaking.

Now horizontal and hovering gently above her, Jake turned his attention to the delicate skin on her neck. Cassandra gasped as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot, and one of her legs tightened around him, pulling Jake even closer to her. He moaned at the new sensation of their closeness, his lips finding his way up to her earlobe, nipping gently before he found his way back to her lips.

Jake had one hand resting next to her on the couch while his other slowly began to creep up under the hem of her shirt, eventually settling on the soft skin on her side, his thumb rubbing sensual circles on the edge of her breast through her bra. Cassandra's hands found their way to the front of Jake's shirt, desperately undoing buttons until they were able to freely roam Jake's bare chest.

It was when Cassandra pulled back just slightly for air that Jake was able to catch himself. He removed his hand from under her shirt and gently caressed her cheek for a moment before finally crawling off of her.

"Sorry sweetheart," he apologized as he hastily did up the buttons on his shirt. "Got a little carried away there."

Cassandra pushed herself up onto her elbows, looking a little confused.

"Don't apologize, Jacob. We both kind of lost ourselves there," she said softly as she sat up fully. "But it's okay...I know it's fast, but I mean we could…it's not like we don't know each other…"

Jake, who had placed some distance between them in an effort to calm himself down, slid in closer, his arm wrapping comfortingly around Cassandra's shoulders.

"I know darlin'," he whispered. "It's not that I don't want to. And I ain't sayin' we got some timeline we gotta follow, either. We don't gotta wait a year or a month, or hell, even a week. Just not tonight. Not on a first date. My mama raised me to be a gentleman, and I sure as hell ain't gonna change that tonight. You of all people deserve that respect."

Cassandra smiled sweetly at him, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Jake blushed, but he returned the smile bashfully.

"You're a good man, Jacob Stone," she said, her hand resting comfortably on his thigh. "I wish I could have met your mama."

"I wish you could have met her, too," Jake said softly, briefly taking her hand in his. "She would have really liked you."

They sat like that for several moments, the atmosphere in the room suddenly much heavier. Cassandra didn't have a clue what to say, but Jake found her presence incredibly comforting. His arm was still around her shoulders and he tightened his hold on her, anchoring him in that moment. She sensed his need for comfort and snuggled in closer, wrapping an arm around his middle. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and finally began to speak.

"I was just a teenager when the good Lord took her. She was the only one who...well it's not like I ever told her nothin', but she knew," Jake's voice was low and soft. "Mama always knew."

Cassandra squeezed him tight, giving him time to gather his thoughts before he continued.

"Mama was my pop's anchor, she kept his demons at bay. But after she left us…" Cassandra couldn't see his face from where she was tucked under Jake's arm, but he sniffled and she could tell from the unsteadiness of his voice that he was tearing up. "We tolerated each other just fine before that. But after...things were never the same between us."

"Jacob…" Cassandra whispered. She sat up to look at him, and pretended not to notice when he hastily wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. Her hand went up to his cheek, his eyes closing as he leaned into her embrace.

They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Cassandra's phone buzzing from its place on the coffee table. Jake's eyes fluttered open and Cassandra removed her hand from his face, but neither seemed eager to move from their spot on the couch. However, after a short while, it became obvious that whoever was calling her had no intention of giving up anytime soon.

"I uh, I should probably see who that is," Cassandra said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. Jake nodded and released his arm so she was free to move away and check her phone.

"Oh shoot, it's Baird! I forgot to call her to tell her I wasn't coming home yet," Cassandra explained, sounding a little flustered.

Jake chuckled, partly as a release of tension, and partly because Cassandra looked so cute when she was flustered.

"Colonel Baird, I am so sorry!" Cassandra said quickly when she answered, and Jake chuckled at her again. "No, I'm fine. I spent the night."

Jake winced, hoping Baird didn't suspect anything by Cassandra's blunt explanation. Not that she would be far off in her thinking, they had come pretty close to crossing that line not too long ago, but still. It wasn't like that with Cassandra.

"What? Of course not!" Cassandra's voice came out shrill and Jake face palmed. She was adorable, but only Cassandra would be shocked that Baird would draw such a conclusion from that sort of phrasing. "We watched a movie and I fell asleep."

Well that sounded innocent enough, Jake figured. He wasn't sure why the idea of Baird knowing there was something going on between Cassandra and himself made him feel so awkward, but it did. Although they had established early on that the LiTs and Baird would be considered partners, and despite the fact that he and the colonel had an almost sibling-like friendship, there was still a part of him that viewed her as an authority figure. And in that moment, that part of him was squirming like a teenaged boy being carefully watched by his girlfriend's parents. It didn't matter that Baird was in a different state than they were.

"No, I don't know when I'm coming back," Cassandra continued, and Jake began to wonder what exactly she planned to say. Was she going to tell Baird the truth? "He has horses, Baird. Horses! He's going to take me riding tomorrow."

There was another pause while Cassandra listened to Baird on the other end, her face twisting in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cassandra blushed as her voice quieted. "Of course not!"

Without turning her head, Cassandra cast a quick glance Jake's way, then turned her back to him before continuing her phone conversation in a hushed voice.

"It's not like that, Baird," she insisted. "He's not like that."

There was another pause and Jake could tell Cassandra was growing increasingly uneasy. Part of him felt bad for her, but a bigger part felt relieved that Baird had called herself this time instead of leaving the checking in to Ezekiel.

"What's there to talk about?" Cassandra finally said, hesitating before she added "We're just friends."

There was another pause before Cassandra finally said her goodbyes and hung up, looking sheepish when she turned back to Jake. He raised an eyebrow at her questionably.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I don't know why I didn't tell her," Cassandra apologized, sounding very ashamed. Jake couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he assured her. "To be honest, I'm kinda glad you didn't."

"You are?" Cassandra slid in closer, seeking comfort from Jake's arms. He slid an arm around her shoulders and casually played with her hair.

"Mmhmm," Jake nodded, leaning in to nuzzle her neck. Cassandra instinctively tilted her head back, giving him better access. Jake placed several little kisses there before whispering "I kinda like this bein' our little secret."

Cassandra sighed, and shivered at the sensation of his warm breath on her ear. Then she turned her head, cutting off his access to her neck, so that she could steal some kisses of her own. They kept things more innocent this time, soft and tender little kisses and gentle touches, but they still allowed themselves to get lost in each other. They eventually parted and reluctantly removed themselves from the other's arms before saying goodnight and heading to their respective rooms. It certainly wasn't your traditional first date, but then again, nothing between them seemed to be traditional.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Thanks again to everyone who is following this story. We're just over a week into this hiatus and I'm already going crazy!**

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast for both them and the horses, Jake and Cassandra found themselves in the barn. Rambler and the Paint mare, whom Jake explained was named Paisley, had been turned back out, and Syn was tied up in the aisle waiting to be groomed and tacked up.

As Jake showed Cassandra the different brushes and how each one worked, he explained to her that normally you wouldn't take a horse out for a ride immediately after its breakfast, similar to how you wouldn't go swimming without waiting a short while after eating first.

"But you ain't gonna be galloping around today. Maybe next time," he winked at her, which caused Cassandra to smile playfully.

She had come downstairs dressed in jeans and a blue plaid shirt she had bought the day before. That alone would have driven Jake crazy. However, it was the cowboy hat she had also decided to wear that had him pulling her into his arms for a lingering kiss that morning. From the way she returned the kiss, he had a feeling he wasn't the only one who liked the look of a cowboy hat. He had put his own on that morning and Cassandra definitely seemed to appreciate it. And as much as Jake thought he loved the visual when he saw her standing in his kitchen, seeing her dressed like that out in his barn as she quietly brushed his horse, Jake could practically feel her stealing his heart.

She must have felt his gaze, because she paused mid stroke to smile at Jake over her shoulder. Happiness radiated from her expression and he felt himself drawn closer to Cassandra until he was standing directly behind her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed the other over the hand that held the brush, guiding her as they brushed the horse together. When they finished, he kissed her on the neck before reluctantly pulling away to grab the saddle.

He had Syn fully tacked up and ready to ride within minutes, and with one hand leading Syn and another holding Cassandra's, he led them both out to a round pen that was set up behind the barn. He had left the horse's halter on underneath the bridle so that he would be able to safely lead Syn once Cassandra was on his back. She looked a little unsure about the prospect of climbing up now that she was actually getting a chance to ride, but Jake was patient with her.

"I'll be right here, sweetheart," he assured her. "I promise ya, I ain't gonna let you fall."

Cassandra nodded slowly, and when she was ready Jake helped her into the saddle. She was a little unseated at first, and Jake couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her sit hunched over, gripping the saddle horn as if her life depended on it. For his part, Syn stood perfectly still, his head level with his back and his eyes half closed.

Reaching up, Jake placed a gentle hand on Cassandra's back and another on her stomach as he guided her into the proper sitting position. Then he carefully helped her feet find the stirrups. Lastly, he picked up the reins, gathering them up to the correct length before handing them to Cassandra and showing her how to hold them.

"We'll start out in here," he explained. "I'll lead ya around, let you get a feel for things. Then I thought we could take a little trail ride together. I even packed us a picnic lunch."

Cassandra grinned at that idea, nodding excitedly. Then she turned her focus in front of her and squeezed gently with her legs and clucked, just as Jake had explained to her earlier. Understanding the cue, Syn obediently started walking forward.

Jake continued to walk beside her, but despite holding the lead rope in his hands, he hardly did a thing. Cassandra was a natural, and it didn't take her long to fall into a comfortable rhythm. She giggled, excited to be doing something that she had always wanted to do, and Jake couldn't help but smile back at her. He spent more time watching her than he did anything else. He had watched a lot of skilled riders in his time, but nothing compared to the look of pure joy that was on Cassandra's face in that moment.

After a few laps around the round pen, Jake reluctantly left Cassandra's side for a second to open the gate and grab a bag he had packed earlier. Once he had it strapped to his back, he unclipped the lead rope and skillfully mounted, joining Cassandra on Syn's back. He sat behind the saddle, his arms wrapping around her waist and one of his hands taking the reins from her. He couldn't help but take advantage of their closeness to place a few small kisses on her neck, momentarily forgetting their mission of a trail ride. Feeling stabilized with his arms around her, Cassandra turned her head, her lips meeting his in several sweet kisses. They stayed like that for a few minutes, losing themselves in each other, until their spell was broken by Syn impatiently snorting and shaking his head.

They broke apart, chuckling as they did so, and settled back into position. With a small cluck, Jake asked Syn forward and he directed them out of the round pen and onto the trail.

They spent the morning riding the trails through trees and fields. He couldn't see her face, but Jake could pretty much feel Cassandra's wide grin. Occasionally she would giggle, completely overjoyed by the experience, and Jake would tighten his grip around her and nuzzle her shoulder.

Eventually they emerged from the wooded area they were riding in, the trees opening up to a small meadow. Jake brought Syn to a halt and hopped off before helping Cassandra down as well. They shared another quick kiss before Jake turned his attention to the horse, removing the bridle so that Syn was free to graze safely. Then he took Cassandra's hand and lead her to the middle of the meadow.

Jake had packed a thick blanket in his bag, and he laid it out on the grass before taking a seat and pulling Cassandra down with him. He pulled her into his lap, grinning at her as he caressed her cheek.

"What's gotten into you?" She laughed, enjoying the affectionate side of Jake.

"I'm just happy," he said softly, the emotion in his voice causing Cassandra's heart to skip a beat. She wrapped her arms around his neck, one of her hands creeping into his hair, as she leaned in for a lingering kiss. Jake's arms were anchored around her waist, supporting her in his lap as he graciously returned the gesture.

Eventually Cassandra pulled back, ending things with a sweet kiss on the tip of Jake's nose. He blushed, but the smile on his face and the look in his eyes told Cassandra that he appreciated the gesture.

"If we keep this up we're never going to get around to that picnic," she told him.

"Hmmm?" Jake hummed, reaching for the bag with one hand as the other firmly supported Cassandra. He slowly unpacked the food with his free hand, pulling out sandwiches, fruit, cookies, and bottled water. He opened up the container of strawberries that he had packed and pulled one out, holding it up to Cassandra and feeding it to her. She chewed it slowly, relishing in the fervored look in Jake's eyes as he watched her intently.

"Jake?" She asked after she had swallowed and he had yet to be broken from his spell. The sound of her voice snapped him back to reality and Jake blinked for the first time in what seemed like forever. This time it was Cassandra's turn to blush as she still wasn't used to this newly discovered power that she had over Jake. Feeling a little awkward, Cassandra slid out of Jacob's lap. She reached for the sandwiches, handing one to Jake while keeping one for herself.

When they finished eating the couple eventually found themselves spread out on the blanket, Jake laying on his back and Cassandra curled up into his side. They had taken their hats off, setting them to the side next to the backpack that once held their lunch. Jake sighed and closed his eyes, relishing every second of the afternoon. He had always dreamed of a life like this. Granted, at the time he had no idea the Library even existed and now that he had that knowledge he wouldn't trade his current lifestyle for anything. However, it was still nice to spend a few days like this. A relaxing trail ride and a picnic with his favourite girl tucked under his arm. Jake couldn't remember ever feeling as happy as he did in that moment.

When he opened his eyes again Jake was greeted by the sight of Cassandra's own blue eyes staring deeply at him. From the look on her face he could tell she was having similar thoughts. They smiled at each other and Jake leaned in for what was supposed to be a single, sweet kiss. However, with both of them feeling overly affectionate in the moment, as well as their convenient position on the ground, they found it difficult to stop at just one. Before too long Jake had tugged Cassandra even closer and she found herself rolling on top of him, not that either of them seemed to mind. Her hands went for his face while his were wrapped around her waist.

They kissed slowly, almost lazily, taking their time to fully explore the other person. The light smacking of lips was so quiet it could barely be heard over the sound of the grazing horse that stood at the edge of the meadow. Jake could feel Cassandra's hands slip up into his hair, a feeling he was beginning to realize drove him crazy in the best possible way, and he couldn't help but slide his own hands a little farther down than he had allowed himself during their other makeout sessions. Cassandra didn't seem to care, and if anything, she seemed to approve of his action as she began to kiss him with a little more intensity. Jake smiled against her lips at her reaction.

Simply seeing Cassandra in her new outfit had enough of an effect on Jake as it was, but in that moment, holding her in his arms, her body pressed up tightly against his as her lips did enticing things to his, Jake was surprised he was even still functioning. He loved Cassandra's usual quirky style and short skirts, but there was no denying the effect those jeans had on him. The feel of denim beneath his fingers was too much for Jake to resist, and he found himself involuntarily squeezing her butt. Cassandra seemed to enjoy that and she bucked her hips into his, eliciting a low groan from deep in Jake's throat.

"Cassandra," he turned his head enough to stop their kisses and tried to caution her but his warning came out low and raspy and only seemed to encourage her. She attached her lips to his neck now that his own lips weren't available and Jake closed his eyes, allowing himself a couple of seconds to enjoy the new sensation before trying to put a stop to it again.

"Cassie," he tried again and this time Cassandra got the hint. She pulled away and reluctantly rolled off of him.

"I know, I know," she spoke knowingly but there was a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Your mama raised a gentleman."

"It's not…" Jake started to say as he sat up. "Well, not entirely. It's just there ain't much romantic about gettin' carried away out here like this. It ain't how I picture our first time together."

Cassandra smirked at that comment and it took all of Jake's willpower not to grab her into another soul crushing kiss.

"So you've pictured it?" she asked in a teasing tone, causing Jake to blush.

"Well I uh...I don't mean I've...Not like that," Jake stammered, suddenly becoming quite flustered. "I just meant…"

Cassandra suddenly cut him off with a gentle kiss. When they pulled away she was smiling at him.

"I've thought about it, too," she told him softly, causing him to smile that wide, dopey grin she loved so much.

"Yeah?" he asked, leaning in a little closer.

"Yeah," she replied, closing the short distance between them and kissing him sweetly.

"And?" Jake whispered the question between their gentle kisses.

"And the way I imagined it, your horse wasn't staring at us," Cassandra giggled, looking over Jake's shoulder at Syn who had stopped grazing and and was facing the couple. He looked distantly past them, eyes half closed, but Jake couldn't help but chuckle when he saw. It did kind of look like the horse was staring.

"C'mon darlin'," Jake said, standing up and offering Cassandra a hand to help her to her feet. "I think that's our cue."

Cassandra giggled, then helped Jake pack up their picnic before they fetched Syn. Jake bridled him again, then the couple mounted and headed back to the farm.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - Thanks again to those who are keeping up with the story! Follows, faves, and reviews are greatly appreciated.  
**

* * *

They returned from their trail ride later in the afternoon and had just finished turning Syn back out into the paddock. Cassandra seemed to have gotten over her initial uneasiness around the horses, and had spent several minutes fussing over the gelding before she let him wander back to the herd.

Jake chuckled at what he thought he heard Cassandra murmur to the horse.

"What'd ya just say?" he asked.

Cassandra blushed a little, not having realized Jake had heard her. "Oh, I just called him my little Synasteed," she giggled.

"Synasteed," Jake laughed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

He took her hand and started leading her back to the house when his phone rang. Jake was reluctant to stop, but the caller ID showed that it was Baird on the other end and he felt obligated to answer.

"Colonel," he said simply upon answering.

"Netflix and chill!?" the voice on the other end was scolding, but Jake wasn't exactly sure what he had done.

"I'm sorry?"

"Netflix and chill, Stone? Ezekiel told me what it means."

"I ain't got no Netflix…" Jake said, still confused.

"Not literally, Stone," Baird told him. "It's a figure of speech."

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking 'bout, Baird. But if it's something Jones toldja about, I'm assuming it ain't got nothin' to do with Cassie and me."

"Are you telling me that the other night when Cassandra said you guys watched a movie and she fell asleep, you were _actually_ watching a movie?" Baird asked.

"Yeah," Jake answered dryly.

"And today you were actually taking her riding?"

"Yeah."

"...Cassandra never can resist ponies," Baird continued. "So you're telling me that there's nothing going on between you two?"

This time Jake didn't answer right away, and his silence didn't go unnoticed.

"Stone," Eve's voice came out in a warning. "Stone, be careful."

"I know," Jake said softly. "I'd never do nothin' that would hurt Cassandra."

"I'm not talking about Cassandra," Baird's voice was much kinder this time. "Don't forget about yourself, Jacob."

Jake hesitated before answering. "I'm happy, Eve. I can't remember the last time I felt this good."

There was a brief pause before Baird replied. "I'm glad. Just remember what I said, okay?"

"Mmhmm. I will," Jake promised. The two said their goodbyes, and with a promise to say hi to Cassandra for Baird, Jake hung up.

He turned to his side to tell Cassandra that their secret was out, but to his surprise, the redhead was gone. He had been so distracted by his phone call that he hadn't noticed her wander off.

The area they had been standing in was rather open, and he would have thought she would be easy to see, but after looking all around him Jake couldn't see Cassandra anywhere. He called her name but heard no response.

He checked the barn first, in case she had headed in there, but she hadn't. Then Jake went back to the house, calling her name and sticking his head in all of the rooms. When he realized she wasn't inside, his heart started to race and he started to worry.

He tried not to panic. Cassandra was a grown woman, she wasn't a child that would just wander off. She had to be somewhere on the property. But there was that part of him that cared so deeply about her. And when you cared that much about someone, a part of you always worried about them.

Jake headed back outside, once again searching all over his property for Cassandra. With so many green fields, he thought her read hair would contrast nicely, but she didn't stand out at all.

"Cassandra!?" he called out again at the top of his lungs. "Cassie!"

Suddenly she appeared, her red hair and blue eyes popping up seemingly out of nowhere. Jake released a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding as she stared at him with a curious expression. In her arms she held a familiar looking orange cat.

"Jake? What's wrong?" she asked.

Jake felt a little embarrassed about his panic and felt himself go red. "Uh, nothin'," he bluffed. Now that he knew she was safe Jake allowed himself to fully take in the sight in front of him. The cat was squirming playfully in Cassandra's arms, batting a paw at the necklace she still wore. She giggled and scratched the animal behind its ear. The cat seemed to think cuddling was a better idea, because at Cassandra's touch it closed its eyes and stopped playing with her necklace, purring loud enough for Jake to hear from his spot a few feet away.

"I see you made a new friend," he chuckled, coming in closer. "Orange Cat doesn't normally take to strangers so quickly. He must like you."

"He's adorable," Cassandra said with a small smile. "Wait, what's his name?"

"Uh, Orange Cat," Jake grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "We used to have four barn cats around here. Orange Cat, Black Cat, Grey Cat, and Mittens. Orange Cat is the only one still hangin' around, though."

"Mittens?" Cassandra giggled. "What colour was he?"

"Black," Jake told her matter of factly. "But he had these white paws that looked a little like he had little mittens on."

Jake's face turned a little red when he admitted that and Cassandra couldn't help but giggle again. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" she asked when she pulled back, finally setting the cat on the ground. Orange Cat sprawled onto his back by her feet and started to bat at her boots.

"Well, while you were fussing over your little Synasteed in the paddock there," Jake told her, and Cassandra smiled at his use of her word. "I got to lookin' at Paisley and I'm thinking tonight might be the night she foals."

Cassandra's face lit up and she squealed in delight, startling the cat and causing him to run away.

"Tonight!? Oh, can we stay up and watch!?" Cassandra clasped her hands together and held them under her chin as she flashed Jake her most adorable puppy dog eyes. She knew he was powerless to that expression.

"I'll tell ya what, darlin'. We'll get a stall ready and bring Paisley in for the night. You and I can camp out across the aisle from her, but we gotta give her some space," Jake explained. "Lots of mares won't foal if they know they're bein' watched. If we're lucky, we can tiptoe over and see the baby without her noticin' us."

Cassandra grinned and nodded excitedly, just happy that she was going to have the chance to meet the new arrival while she was here.

Jake and Cassandra spent the next hour getting the barn prepared. Jake took out the side wall that joined two of the stalls, making a large stall big enough for a mare and foal. They removed the cedar bedding that was in there and replaced it with straw which Jake explained was cleaner and more sanitary for the newborn. Lastly, they grabbed some blankets and pillows from the house and left them in the stall across from the new nursery. Everything was all set for their sleepover in the barn.

That evening Jake brought Paisley into the barn and he and Cassandra got comfortable in the stall across the aisle from her. They snuggled up under the blankets, their backs propped up against the back wall. Cassandra lay her head on Jake's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in close. Time ticked by slowly, and aside from being restless, not much was happening with Paisley. Eventually Cassandra drifted off to sleep and Jake's own eyes soon began to feel heavy. He rested his head on Cassandra's, allowing himself to drift in and out of consciousness but never fully falling into a deep sleep. Jake knew how badly Cassandra wanted to see the newborn, and he was going to make sure he was alert enough to wake her up when something started happening.

It could have been hours or it could have been minutes, but eventually Jake's subconscious recognized something had changed. The pacing from the stall opposite them had stopped and had been replaced by soft nickering. He quietly nudged Cassandra awake, smiling affectionately at how cute she looked waking up.

He held a finger to his lips to encourage her to stay quiet. Then, after standing up himself, Jake offered Cassandra a hand to help her to her feet. He never let go of her hand after she was up, and the two of them tiptoed across the aisle and peered into the extra large stall.

Cassandra tried to stay quiet, but she couldn't help but gasp in delight. Inside the stall were Paisley and her newborn foal. The baby, a black and white paint, was still struggling to get up for the first time, which meant it had been born very recently. Paisley nudged a little at the foal, encouraging it to take its first, wobbly steps. Cassandra watched the entire time, her eyes as wide as her smile. Jake, on the other hand, spent more time watching Cassandra than he did the horses.

Eventually he dragged her away, allowing the mare and foal a bit of privacy and time to bond. With an arm around her waist Jake led Cassandra outside, the two of them ending up sitting on a fence under the moonlit sky. Despite being the middle of the night, it was bright enough that they could see each other clearly.

"It don't gotta be tonight, we can wait until we know if it's a boy or girl, but you wanna name the baby?" Jake asked her earnestly. It may not have seemed like much, but he hoped she realized that allowing her to name the foal was a way of opening up a part of his life to her, even more than he had been.

Cassandra smiled proudly and nodded. "Doesn't matter what the gender is. I have the perfect name."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Jake asked.

"Pi," Cassandra told him.

"Pi? Like in National Velvet?" he smiled. "I like that! I musta read that book a hundred times growin' up. Didja ever read it? You know in the book, Pi was a black and white Paint, just like that babe in there. We call that colour 'piebald,' that's where the name Pi came from. In the movie they just used a chestnut horse-"

Jake could have rambled on forever about the book had Cassandra not leaned over and cut him off with a sweet kiss. Jake all of a sudden forgot what he had been talking about and Cassandra giggled at how adorable he looked when completely stunned.

"I actually didn't know any of that," she admitted. "But I guess the name fits on two levels then."

"Two levels?"

Cassandra nodded. "I checked my phone. That baby was born at around 3:14 in the morning."

Jake groaned. "I shoulda known. It's always math with you," he told her, all the while looking at her with an expression of pure pride. "Whaddya say you and I go say our goodnights to Paisley and Pi, then head inside for a few hours of actual sleep?"

Cassandra yawned, which Jake took as a yes. He chuckled as he hopped off the fence and then reached up for her waist, lifting her safely to the ground. They would be tired tomorrow, but Jake figured it was worth it. He couldn't imagine a more perfect night with Cassandra.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - Thanks again for reading and especially to those who review! I am doing my best to keep this story with a T rating, but just to be safe I'm going to warn that this particular chapter could possibly be considered a heavier T than the others. I don't know, better safe than sorry. =)  
**

* * *

It had only been a few days, but Jake knew he was already falling in love with her. He supposed it wasn't that unusual. With a lifestyle like theirs, people became very close very quickly. He and Cassandra had already developed that closeness over their few months of knowing each other. All it took was a few days being stuck in a small space with each other for their feelings to come to the surface, and now Jake was hooked.

He was leaning against the fence of one of his smaller paddocks, his elbows folded and resting against the top rail as he watched her fuss over the newest addition of his herd. Cassandra was completely at ease around the horses now, and seemed to love being around them. She was as pretty as a picture in her jeans and cowboy hat, bent over and scratching little Pi (whom they discovered upon closer examination was a little girl) as Paisley watched over them patiently.

Eventually Cassandra pulled away from the little one and started walking towards Jake. Pi didn't appreciate being ignored, however, and followed her eagerly, despite the worried nickers coming from her mother. Jake couldn't help but laugh.

"Paisley's gonna have her hands full with that one," Jake said when Cassandra reached him. He leaned over the fence just enough to kiss her quickly then turned his attention to the filly that had followed her.

Their day unfolded in a similar manner as the day before. They spent quite a bit of time on the trails. This time Jake saddled up Rambler and let Cassandra ride solo on Syn. Though he missed the coziness of riding double, he got to fully appreciate the visual of cowgirl Cassandra this way. And although she still needed a bit of coaching, she was a quick study and a natural rider.

That evening, for the first time since they arrived at Jake's ranch, the couple went out to dinner. Unlike the diners and bars they had eaten at on the drive up, this time Jake treated Cassandra to a real night out. He made a reservation at a somewhat fancy restaurant he knew of about twenty minutes away. It was the kind of place that was nice enough to make Cassandra feel special, but not so fancy that Jake would feel out of place.

After dinner they took a walk through a nearby park, the vintage street lamps providing a romantic atmosphere. Jake was beginning to tell that Cassandra was a rather affectionate date, and he was discovering that he was the kind of guy who enjoyed that extra attention. She had one arm looped through his, her free hand reaching across her body to cling to his arm. They talked, and occasionally Jake would say something that would cause Cassandra to giggle, and she would lean in even closer and bury her face in his shoulder. At one point he stopped them and under the light of the street lamp, gently cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. She smiled when they pulled away.

"What was that for?" she asked softly.

Jake shrugged. "Just for bein' you," he replied, taking a minute to admire her. "You cold?"

She had changed back into her usual apparel for the evening and was wearing a short, flowery dress and thin cardigan. Though it was a fairly warm evening overall, there was a bit of a chill in the air.

"Just a little," she admitted, and Jake wasted no time shedding his leather jacket and helping her into it. She thanked him, then Jake wrapped an arm around her waist and they finished their walk back to his truck.

He didn't know what to expect from the rest of the evening. Jake certainly didn't have any expectations. And although their conversation the other night about them not having a timeline had originally been to tell Cassandra that they didn't have to wait a certain amount of time to be intimate, Jake meant it the other way, too. The two of them were moving so fast, and although he was enjoying every second of it, Jake didn't need for them to continue at that speed. If Cassandra at any point in time wanted to slow things down, he would be happy to do so.

Cassandra seemed to have her own ideas, however, as she attached herself to his lips almost the moment they walked through his front door that evening, barely giving him enough time to kick off his shoes. She kissed him passionately, with a need that hadn't been there since the night they first arrived in Oklahoma. Jake's arms were around her instantly, giving no thought to returning the kiss with as much desire as she was giving. His hands slid up to her shoulders so he could help shed her of his jacket, and then finally thinking things through, he reached for her cheeks and cupped them delicately in his hands so that he could gently pull her away and look into her eyes.

"Cassandra-" he started to say, staring deep into her darkened blue eyes as he tried to see what she was feeling.

She cut him off with another kiss, a more tender one this time, before speaking up. "I don't think I need to sleep in the guest room tonight, Jacob."

She was looking up at him, and although her words came out as a statement, her eyes were full of questioning. She was waiting for his permission before moving any farther. Jake didn't trust his voice, and instead he just nodded in agreement.

Cassandra moved in for another kiss, her body moving impossibly close to his. Deciding it best to move this to a more convenient location before things got too far, Jake scooped her up bridal style and headed towards the stairs. Cassandra's arms wrapped tightly around his neck and she was thoughtful enough to leave his body alone as he carefully carried her upstairs. The second his feet landed on that top step, however, her lips were back on him, this time attaching themselves to his neck and it took all his concentration to walk down the short hallway.

Jake finished the walk into his bedroom and gingerly laid her down on his bed ever so carefully before settling himself above her. Now that he wasn't caught off guard, he started to take charge, and Cassandra seemed willing to let him. He slowed down, kissing her sensually, sucking tenderly on her bottom lip. The passion was still there, but they had all night and he fully intended to take advantage of every second he had to explore the beautiful woman beneath him.

Eventually he moved past her lips to her ear, then slowly made his way down to Cassandra's neck. He pressed little kisses up and down her skin to start, causing her to sigh contentedly. Feeling encouraged, Jake deepened his actions, breathing warm air on her skin between his kisses before eventually moving down even further to focus on her shoulder. Jake gently moved the strap of her dress out of his way so he was able to get to the delicate skin underneath.

Cassandra's fingers had found their way under his shirt to his chest and Jake took the hint. He rocked back onto his knees so that he could peel off the grey henley he had been wearing. Cassandra took a second as well to slide her dress off the rest of the way. Once it had joined his shirt on the floor, she joined him in the middle of the bed, her fingers automatically drawn to his bare chest and her lips finding their way to his.

She worked her way down, her lips replacing her fingers on Jake's chest and the tip of her tongue ever so delicately tracing patterns on his skin. Jake's eyes fluttered closed and his head fell back as he allowed himself to get lost in the feel of her on his skin.

Before she could get too carried away in her fun, Jake pushed Cassandra back again so that he was once again resting gently above her. He returned to what he had been doing before, taking advantage of the newly exposed skin now that her dress was gone. His lips found their way to her chest, kissing the 'v' of her breast as he reached a hand under her back to undo the clasp on her bra, breaking away from her just long enough to slide it off and toss it onto the floor with the rest of their clothes.

He found her lips again, this time kissing her more intensely. He braced himself with one hand but allowed the other to play with the newly exposed area of her body. Cassandra's hands danced in a similar fashion across his own chest, slowly moving downward until they found the zipper of his jeans. He let her undo his pants with her delicate fingers, then shimmied out of them and tossed them onto the floor as well.

Jake had been with a lot of women in his time, especially in his younger days. As he got older he found himself less interested in one night stands and chasing after women he met in bars, but that didn't mean he didn't on occasion find himself waking up next to someone.

But this time, this experience with Cassandra, this was different in the best possible way. And although he thought he knew what to expect, nothing could have prepared him for how wonderful sharing a bed with a woman he cared for so deeply could be.

She had fallen asleep shortly after, something that made Jake chuckle. That was usually the man's job. Her head rest gently on his chest, and her arm was wrapped tightly around him, as if she were afraid he'd be gone when she woke up. He couldn't help but admire her, Cassandra was so perfect in every way, and she was all his. Jake didn't know what he had done to deserve a woman as amazing as his Cassie, but he planned to soak up every second of his time with her.

Jake placed a soft kiss on her temple and in her sleep she sighed peacefully, her lips forming in a small smile. It was the last thing he remembered seeing before he, too, drifted off into dreamland.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for reading! Comments make my day.**

It was still dark when Jake woke up and something felt off. Cassandra had been asleep on his chest last he remembered, but she was gone now. It took his eyes a second to adjust to the light, but he soon confirmed that she was gone from his bed completely.

He waited a few minutes, figuring she had just ducked into the washroom, and hoping to steal a few kisses before trying to get some more sleep. However, when she didn't come back Jake started to worry. He rolled out of bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants before wandering out of his room to look for her.

He found her downstairs on the couch, crouched in a fetal position with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. She had thrown on one of Jake's oversized flannels but hadn't bothered to button it up. Jake immediately knew something was wrong.

"Cassandra?" he asked softly. She stared off into the distance like she hadn't even registered his voice. "Cassie?"

Jake was at her side in seconds, one arm wrapping around her shoulders, the other cupping her cheek and turning her face towards him. She looked at him through distant eyes and his heart just broke.

"Cassie, sweetheart. What's wrong?" he asked tenderly as his thumb stroked her cheek.

"It's my fault, Jake," she all but whispered. "It's my fault she's gone."

"It's your fault who's gone, darlin'?" he asked.

"Mabel." Tears were starting to fall and Jake's gentle thumb brushed them away.

"Sweetheart, we talked about this," he tried to reassure her, but Jake wasn't sure what else he could say. He didn't realize this had been such an issue with Cassandra. She must have had it bottled up and the two of them taking that final plunge into intimacy must have brought it all to the surface. "It ain't your fault. Sometimes these things just happen."

"No, you don't understand," Cassandra shook her head hard enough that Jake was forced to let go of her face. "It's my fault. I killed her!"

The tears fell harder this time and Cassandra buried her face in her knees as she tried to escape. Jake was at a total loss. He liked to think that he was more in touch with his emotions than a lot of guys, but crying women always left him clueless.

"Cassie, talk to me," he did his best to remain calm. "I don't understand what you're tellin' me here."

She continued to cry into her knees and at first Jake didn't think he would get a straight answer. But he tightened his grip around her shoulders and allowed his other hand to rest on her elbow. After a couple minutes she calmed down enough that she was able to talk to him.

"This. Us," she started to say. "My feelings for you aren't new, Jake. I've felt this way for a long time."

Jake couldn't help but smile slightly at that comment.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you, to be exact," Cassandra continued. "I brushed it off as a dumb crush until that moment at the henge when you talked me out of my spell. But after that…well, I knew nothing would ever happen."

"Cassie…"

"And then we met Mabel and you gave her your trust so easily, Jake," Cassandra continued, her eyes beginning to tear up again. "I was so jealous of the connection you guys had. I don't think I even realized it at first but I was. I was jealous of her. And then…"

Cassandra broke down in another burst of sobs and Jake immediately pulled her in against his chest in an effort to comfort her. She cried for another couple of minutes before she was finally able to talk again, though she never left the comfort of Jake's arms.

"I never get the math wrong, Jake. Never! I must of sabotaged the numbers. There's no other explanation," she confessed.

"Is that what this is all about?" Part of Jake wanted to laugh, though he knew better of it. "Darlin', there ain't a spiteful bone in your body."

"But the math," she said softly, lifting her head just enough to look Jake in the eyes.

"The math you and Jenkins worked on together?" he clarified, and Cassandra slowly nodded. "Sweetheart, if you subconsciously sabotaged the numbers doncha think Jenkins would have picked up on it?"

Cassandra didn't answer but looked as though she were thinking. Jake placed two fingers beneath her chin, encouraging her to meet his eyes again.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Cassie. Even Jenkins. Even you. It ain't no one's fault, it's just one of those things."

She didn't say anything else, but she didn't start crying again, so Jake figured they were making progress. But she was still curled up in a ball, hiding like a child in the safety of Jake's body. He wasn't sure if it was because she was coming down from adrenaline, or if she was just cold from the lack of clothing, but soon Jake could feel her begin to shake.

"You're shiverin'," he whispered to her, his hand rubbing up and down her back in an effort to keep her warm. Cassandra just shrugged.

Jake reached behind them for the afghan that was kept on the back of the couch, wrapping it tightly around Cassandra before he stood up.

"I have an idea," he told her, then leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

True to his word, Jake returned a few minutes later. He offered a hand to Cassandra, helping her off the couch. Once she was standing he wrapped his arm tight around her waist, his other hand coming in front of her to hold the shirt closed. He slowly walked her up the stairs and into the bathroom where he had set up a candlelit bubble bath.

"Oh, Jacob," Cassandra appeared to be coming out of her shock. She looked at his efforts with admiration that he had gone through all that trouble for her.

Jake guided her to the tub, helping her out of his shirt and then supporting her as she climbed in. Cassandra sunk into the water, her eyes closing in relaxation almost immediately. Jake was just about to leave and give her some privacy when Cassandra's eyes blinked open.

"Jake, wait," she called out softly and Jake stopped in the doorway. "Why don't you join me?"

Jake hesitated, looking a little unsure. "Oh, I don't know."

"Please?" Cassandra looked at him with sad, blue eyes, and Jake couldn't refuse. Especially not when she was so beautifully naked in his tub.

Without another word, Jake walked back over the the edge of the tub, removing his sweatpants before slowing climbing in. Cassandra shuffled forward and after some rearranging of limbs she was soon seated in front of him, snug against his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

It only took a few seconds for Jake to forget his initial wariness of getting into the bath. Soon he was completely at ease, his palm rubbing comforting circles on Cassandra's stomach, his chin resting on her shoulder as he occasionally placed tender kisses on her neck. Cassandra closed her eyes as she finally began to feel at peace, relishing in Jake's touch.

"Jacob?" Cassandra asked softly, turning her neck to get a glimpse of him.

"Mmmm?" he hummed in acknowledgement.

"What would have happened if things turned out differently? If Mabel hadn't...if she were still here?"

Between her question, and the worry in both her face and voice, Jake's heart just broke when he realized what she was really asking. He took a deep breath as he tried to think of the best way to put his feelings into words.

"Mabel was too big for that town, Cassie. She woulda gotten outta there as fast as she could, gone off to explore the world."

Cassandra thought on that for a moment before asking another question. "What about you? If things turned out differently, what would you have done?"

"I imagine I woulda wanted to get away too," Jake started, and Cassandra's face fell before he continued. "It doesn't matter what happened in the end, Cassie. Mabel's life was a wakeup call for me and no matter the outcome, whether she survived or not, I would have packed up my stuff, got in my truck, and drove far away. And whatever ended up happenin' to her, I imagine my trip would have been hijacked by a cute redhead that would have gotten under my skin until I realized I had fallen too deep to turn back." His voice got lower as he spoke, and he leaned in to place soft, affectionate kisses on her cheek and neck.

Cassandra turned her head to meet his lips and they kissed tenderly for a moment before she pulled away and leaned back into his embrace, her eyes closing again.

"Cassie?" It was Jake's turn to ask a question. "Remember back at that motel? That night we shared a room?"

"Yeah," her voice was soft and her eyes still closed.

"You said you're in the habit of leavin' your pills out, but you haven't done that since we got here."

Cassandra's eyes flickered open and she turned completely in his embrace so that they were facing each other.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," she explained to him very matter of factly.

"Oh darlin'," Jake placed a hand on her cheek, stroking his thumb affectionately. "Honestly, please don't feel you have to change any part of your lifestyle just to please me. I want you you to feel comfortable around me. And I want to know, I want to understand. Not tonight, you can share it with me in your own time, but I'd really like to understand your health better."

Cassandra couldn't help but lean in to place an affectionate kiss on his lips. She brought a hand up to Jake's shoulder while her other entangled into his hair. When she pulled back Jake thought it looked like she had tears in her eyes, but she nestled her head into the crook of his neck before he had a chance to really see. Her arms were wrapped tight around him now, and he felt the need to return the embrace, one hand tight around her waist and the other tenderly stroking the back of her hair.

"Cassie?" he hesitated to ask, not quite sure what was happening.

"No one has ever been this sweet to me," she murmured, still tucked into his neck. She then pulled away to meet his gaze, but not without leaving a couple sweet kisses on his skin first. "Other guys...even friends, even my parents, they've never been able to see past the tumor. They either dwell on it too much or ignore it completely. And eventually they would leave. But you just accept it as part of who I am. You don't ignore that it's there, but you also see past it. I'm still getting used to that."

Jake's eyes went serious as he cupped her face in his hands. "It breaks my heart that you're still gettin' used to being treated like a human being," his voice came out a bit more rough than he intended, but there was love behind his words.

Cassandra's eyes really were tearing up now, and Jake gently brushed away any that fell with his delicate thumbs. They sat in silence like that for several moments after, both overwhelmed by the affection they felt for the other. Eventually Cassandra yawned, causing Jake to chuckle.

"It's late, we should get back to bed," he told her softly, then leaned in to place a kiss on her nose. Cassandra nodded, then moved off of him so that Jake could climb out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist before offering a hand to help her out, then grabbed a large plush towel and wrapped it around her. Cassandra took the ends from him, but Jake kept his hands on her, studying her carefully.

"You okay?" he asked her softly, still a little worried.

Cassandra nodded, a small smile on her face. "Yeah, I am. Thank you."

Jake kissed her one last time before they started blowing out the candles and emptying the tub. Then they headed back to his bed and snuggled up close under the covers, once again falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
